Fellowship of the Fox: Alternate
by Ryuuohjin
Summary: An alternative version of one of my other stories. The second blood war against Voldemort had been devastating, victory had come at a too high of a cost, so Harry and friends decide that this needs to change and they know how to do it. But things do not turn out completely as expected. AU, Fem!Harry, Time travel (On hold)
1. Chapter 1 - Preparations

**The Fellowship of the Fox: Alternate**

 _by Ryuuohjin_

 **/|~{ (-| AN |-) }~|\**

 **Disclaimer -** I do not in any way own Harry Potter or any of its world or characters. They all fully belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates.

Got bored with plot and decided a rewrite of this story, changed the title from "Harry Potter No More" to "The Fellowship of the Fox".

Will still be AU and contain time travel, Fem!Harry, pairings still haven't decided yet.

 **Update 2015-03-10:** Fixed several errors & mistakes I seemed have missed.

 **Update 2015-04-27:** Now been betaed by Dragon Ashes. Thank you for that, Dragon Ashes.

 **Update 2018-03-16:** Now completely rewritten and put through Grammarly, please tell me what of this new, hopefully, improved version of this story.

 **Update 2018-03-20:** Sorry for this and thanks for your your patience. This will hopefully be the last rewrite. I also think I might have over complicated the ritual there, but don't know really.

 **Update 2018-03-30:** Now revamped as an alternative version of my "Fellowship of the Fox" story.

 **Update 2019-03-03:** Completely rewritten.

 **/|~{ (-| AN |-) }~|\**

 **Chapter 1 – Preparations**

The second war against Voldemort had been truly devastating, while it had been shorter it had cost more lives then Voldemort's first rise ever had. Sure they had won in the end, if you could call it that, and then only just barely by the hair. Not to mention that it had been quite the pyrrhic victory, with a final price that had been way too steep for many to bear. Barley anyone of the D.A. had survived the war and chaos that had followed the wake of the war. Though the Order of the Phoenix had fared no better, it might even have fared worse, but it was really hard to say precise.

The Patil twins and the Creevey brothers, along their families had been wiped out not long before the final battle at Hogwarts. So had Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, and Hanna Abott, along with their families. Most of her own family, along with that of Lee Jordan, Dean Thomas, and Ernest Macmillan, had fallen in the final battle. Likewise had Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin, along with many other Order members and students stayed and fought.

Seamus Finnigan, Romilda Vane, Terry Boot, and Justin Finch-Fletchley, along with their families, had all lost their lives when the Death Eaters had attacked their houses in surprise in the summer break before their seventh year. Maisy Reynolds, Nigel Wolpert, and Rionach O'Neal had fallen during an surprise ambush in Hogsmede early in their seventh year. Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet had perished, along with Angelina Johnson, when Draco Malfoy had let Death Eaters into the castle at the end of their sixth year. During same attack Albus Dumbeldore had fallen to Severus Snape's wand. While Neville lost both of his parents and grandmother during a Death Eater raid on St. Mungo's. Luna had lost her father when Death Eaters had come to the Rookery.

Severus Snape had been killed by Voldemort's pet snake Nagini, before the final moments of the battle of Hogwarts. And Sirius Black, Cedric Diggory, Alastor Moody, had lost their lives in the years before. They had lost Cedric during their fourth year, at the end of Triwizard tournament, when Voldemort had made his return. While Sirius had died in their fifth year, during an battle in the Department of Mysteries. Dumbeldore had been killed at the end of their sixth year by Severus Snape, and Moody had perished in an ambush just before their seventh.

Then there was the many house elves who had help them during the war, Dobby had lost his life just days before the final battle. Which had then been followed by Kreacher, who had lead the house elves at Hogwarts into the fray of the final battle, falling in the defence of the castle as a hoard of acromantula emerged from within the depths of the Forbidden Forest.

The war had then been followed by a long period of chaos and upheaval in the British wizarding world, as almost all of its leaders on both of the fence had perished in the war. Less then tenth of the magical population in Britain had survived the war, and that was still quite a generous estimate, with even more leaving country during the chaos that followed. The number of victims in muggle world was still unknown, they only knew it had been over several hundreds. And during darkest hours of the war, the statute of secrecy itself had only been hanging on by the skin of its teeth, as the crown had even threatened to stage a full scale military intervention, if they didn't get their act together quickly.

It had not been that long after the everything had finally calmed down, that Harry had decided that the past somehow needed to be changed. And it really hadn't taken long for Ron and Hermione to find out what Harry had been up to. They had been quite adamant on joining Harry on this quest of his, they had soon been followed by Luna, Neville, and herself. With Gabrielle joining them a couple of months later. What had followed was many long decades of hard study and intense research, which had been dedicated solely towards that goal. They had studied everything from wand making, spell crafting, curse breaking, along with enchanting and imbuing things with magic, to magical smiting and weaving, advanced potion making, alchemy and warding.

They researched things like; Blood Magic, Parsel Magic, Runic Magic, Shamanic Magic, and different kinds of contractual and ritual magic. They had searched far and wide, high and low, for any lost or forgotten magical arts or rituals. Along with all that they had even gone through various muggle sciences like; medicine, pharmacy, biology, genetics, botany, and few different of branches chemistry, just in case they may find anything useful there. They had even managed to convince the goblins of Gringotts to help them somewhat with their project, but only in exchange for some concessions, of course. Throughout the years they had all changed in different ways, mostly thanks to experimenting with the various magic they had found or encountered throughout the decades.

The most obvious of these changes were that you now could clearly see Gabrielle with a pair of somewhat small wings, relative to her of course, of pure white and amazingly soft feathers, sticking out just over the back-dip of the sundresses she now mostly seemed to prefer to wear. Not to mention sticking out from under Luna's skirt one now could see a single, silver, fluffy fox tail, with a pair of matching fox ears where her ears used to be. Both of which were contrasting with and blending in with her shoulder-length dirty-blonde hair, which gave her already-ethereal air even more mystique. Hermione seemed to be somewhat similar to Luna, as she now had striped cat ears resting on top of her head, along with a striped tail sticking out of her spine.

Then there it was Neville, whose facial features had become more streamlined, along with his ears were now much longer and tapered to a point. His eyes were also a bit thinner and a little more out drawn then before. Then there were also a slight, barely noticeable, greenish shimmer to both his eyes and hair. Ron though, had claimed his changes was mostly just embarrassing, as he had gained cerise pink, very curly hair. His eyes had become wide and slightly narrow, and he now sported a pair of reptile-looking pupils, along with slightly darker and more greyish sclera.

Finally there was Harry, which brought them to where they were now. After many long months of arduous resource gathering and many careful preparations, they were at last ready to put their plan into action. It had also been decided that it would be Harry to take the trip back, he had actually volunteered and had really refused to really take "no" for an answer. Not that anyone had really tried or wanted to dissuade him anyway. They had quickly realized that as Harry Potter or the Boy-Who-Lived, he would have way to much focus on him to do what he really needed to do.

So the first part of their plan had been to alter Harry's appearance, so he could be as inconspicuous as possible, and for that, the Boy-Who-Lived would need to disappear. Their long years of research had shown them that this may be accomplished through various blood and runic rituals they had found. While there were some spells and potions that could achieve somewhat similar results as their ritual, their affects were only temporary at best. The same with any kind of transfiguration, while they at first seemed be permanent, the magic they initially had been infused would eventually run out, unless they recharged form somewhere. From they had discovered through their research over the years, was that the only branches of magic that really could enact true and permanent changes to any kind of matter was either ritual magic and alchemy.

Then there were the strange fact, that for some reason, the older and more powerful a spell or enchantment was, the bigger risk it was that would suddenly start to change and distort in some unpredictable way. No really was sure why was happened just that it did, as it didn't seem to adhere any specific pattern or logic of when or how it happened. All that was really know, was just that it did. Sadly very few dedicated themselves to really unravel why magic behaved as it did nowadays, most just accepted that magic was strange and mysterious thing, that most only knew a very little about, and was quite satisfied with that, therefore didn't bother to look any closer.

But while this part had been seemingly successful, it hadn't really done it in a way they had first expected. Though while very few people would be able to connect him to the person he would become, this unexpected result might also help making it so people would naturally underestimate him more. From personal experience, she knew that people often let guards down more around small children, especially little girls. Which was why Ginny thought that this result was much better then what had first planned. And since Harry was going to travel such troubled times, they would also try to give him some extra perks to help things along in past. Though what had planned to achieve that could only be considered grey, even in the best of lights.

 **/|~{ (-| I |-) }~|\**

"Is everything set?" a goblin asked the assembled crew of witches and wizards.

"Yes, everything is set," Hermione replied somewhat nervously. They were currently in large forest clearing, deep within the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts, the moon hung high in the night sky, the giant silver orb casting pale moonlight down upon the forest below. The forest to around of them was thick and gloomy, the pale moonlight unable to penetrate the canopy of leaves.

I front of them a was faery star, also know as a septagram had been carefully drawn using pixe dust, crushed fairy wings, and bonemeal, made from various magical creatures, that had been mixed together with kelp and water from Black Lake. Along the inner edges of the symbol, strange runes had been inscribed, that almost appeared to shift from one to another. Located in middle of each point there was an alchemical symbol for one of the seven planets.

In the point closest to them, on top of the symbol of the Venus, stood what seemed to be a little girl. She was wearing the white, button up shirt, while her lower half was covered with a black pleated skirt that came half way down her thighs. Her legs were encased in simple tights. Her shiny black hair ran freely down her back, almost to her waist, and perfectly framed her slightly elfin face, seemingly flushed, with the red of the small horns on her forehead and spade-tipped tail coming down from beneath her skirt that marked her as a succubus. She was tightly tied to a large pole made of beech with delicate looking copper chains, that been charmed to be unbreakable, wrapping both above and below her chest, with even more wrapping around her legs and feet.

Hanging above the succubus head was a thick copper bar with sturdy leather cuffs attached, in which her hands had been secured. The succubus also had leather blindfold, studded with diamonds, white sapphires, and white beryls, covering her eyes, while a copper bitgag, engraved with runes for sealing, restraint and silence prevented her from speaking. Around her and on top of the zodiac signs of Libra and Taurus, were the large crystallized heads of goats and sheep, while herbs like dog rose, daisy, alkanet, thyme, lady's mantel, which had been scattered about.

Directly opposite the succubus in the middle of the symbol for Jupiter, a harpy had been chained to pole made of chestnut, and which had been studded with yellow sapphires, yellow topaz, and yellow beryl, with charmed chains of tin. While herbs like dandelion, hyssop, lemon balm, were scattered on top of the signs of Sagittarius and Pisces, along with a few pieces of dragon liver.

To the left of the harpy, on top of the symbol of Mars, the magically preserved corpse of Nagini, a Maledictus who had turned into huge snake and had belonged to Voldemort before being killed, which had been being entwined around a the trunk of a Camphor tree with many long nails, made out either red coral, carmellion, bloodstone. Along with that, herbs like basil, garlic, mustard and nettle, were scattered above the signs of Aries and Scorpio, that could be seen around the base.

Going even further left in the middle of the symbol of the sun was a large majestic phoenix could seen perched on beautiful golden stand. This was in fact it was Dumbeldore's old phoenix, Fawkes, to be more exact. The phoenix had just suddenly appeared in ball of flames a few days ago, after many long decades of absence. Having disappeared shortly after Dumbeldore's death, no one having really seen him since then, until now that is. It had taken them some time to figure out why the phoenix had appeared and what he had really wanted. After having reaffirmed the phoenix's desires several times, and Fawkes being quite adamant about what he wanted, the reworked the their plans somewhat to incorporate him too. Around the stand, on top and in between the symbol for Leo, small tree saplings of walnut, ash, and dragon's blood, had been planted, with herbs like angelica, rosemary, eyebright and juniper, were strewn around in between.

Opposite to Fawkes, on top the symbol for Saturn, in a heavily charmed cage, made out of lead, which had been faceted with blue sapphires, iolite, and kyanite, was an Obscurus, which looked like a flying, incorporeal, and amorphous entity, with a oleaginous appearance of a black, fluid-like cloud with a reddish core, and a shining white eyes. Around it some small tree saplings been planted such as almond, peepal, gingko and olive. Along with various herbs as arnica, belladonna, cannabis and knotgrass, hiding the Aquarius and Capricorn that were beneath.

To the right of the Obscurus, above the symbol of the moon, and between a pair of large mahogany pillars, a seemingly rugged and feral old man was chained with thick and sturdy leather wrist and ankle cuffs, that was dangling from heavy duty silver chains. This man was a condemned werewolf who, like Fenrir Greyback had forsaken his humanity long ago, and was driven by his animal hedonism, to the point that he had finally become cannibalistic. He had already been sentenced to death, having admitted that he enjoyed attacking people and took pleasure in his brutality. That through some quite shady dealings had ended up had in their hands.

Further to the right, between the werewolf and the succubus, on top of the symbol for mercury, chained to a large X shaped cross, that was made of obsidian, and had several runes for restriction and sealing carved into it, with charmed chains of quicksilver, was another man condemned to death, though this one was an ancient vampire, that since long had terrorized the neighbourhood were he finally had been caught.

Directly at the star's center were three concentric rings shaped like gears that were somehow also overlapping. That also appeared to somehow move or shift whenever they were not directly focused on. Focusing on any one part of the circles, however, was a quite difficult prospect with the way they seemed to contradict themselves, and forcing your eyes to focus on the circles simply led to a headache. As your mind attempted to comprehend what seemed to be beyond any humans understanding. Inside on of the circles laid a red wolf, which were had been captured for just for this ritual, and was currently deep asleep. In the middle of all this stood Harry upon the . In front of him was three pair of crystal vials, one containing a quite complex luminescent blue potion that had brewed just for this ritual, while the other was filled with much less complicated dull brown one, the vial Harry knew was blood taken from the dragons that had been in the Triwizard tournament, along some blood from the Norwegian Ridgeback they had meet in their first year at Hogwarts.

"Well then, let's get this show on the road," Harry said and grabbed the vial with the blue potion, chugging it in one in go, before he then reaching for the one with the dragon blood in it.

As some of the others began drawing strange markings with a dark coarse paint the bodies of the succubus, the vampire, werewolf, and the harpy, ending with what looked like an inverted S or a five, that had an accent mark on the side of it, sat on their foreheads.

For Harry though, after drawing a symbol, comprised of a circle divided in two by a horizontal line crossing through it, in the middle in palm of his with it. Which was followed by Harry clapping his hands together, before spreading them out, like he was addressing a great audience, and began to chant a long incantation in an ancient Germanic language, as he poured out the rest of blood in a as wide circle around him as he could.

His voice echoed off the hexagonal faces of the room, and as it did the multitude of runes that had been carved into the rock began to glow a dull red as the room thrummed with immense power. As the circle, he stood in lit up a brilliant blue and its incomprehensible motion, which before could have been attributed to tricks of the light, was now clearly visible. Along with that, as it did so, the air at the clearings edge shimmered, as if in a heat wave, tiny specks of light forming and spreading rapidly until the entire are was surrounded in a pure white barrier, locking them in, and everybody else out. The light spread out across the floor and above them as well, completely sealing all of them inside. After Harry was done chanting, Neville, Ron, and the gathered goblin shamans standing outside the outer circle began to chant in archaic some tongue.

As they chanted the rest of the drawings on floor began to pulsate and glow, as did the marks on their captives foreheads, soon followed by the other marks on their bodies. This promoted the girls to start their own short chant in Latin, before they each pulled out a silver athame which they drew across their palms with a wince. They let their blood flow for a short while before they started on another short Latin chant, ending it slamming their bleeding hand into the symbol closest to them, making them brightly give away a scarlet glow. Along with all the making the marks on their chained victims body bodies flare up for a short moment. A few seconds then passed before Harry then grabbed the last vial and quickly swallowed its contents all in one go. Almost instantly fell to his knees as the resulting pain neutralized his body, while the air around him seemed to crackle and flash like lighting. His insides burned and an unbearable pain began to enveloped his body, it was as if he was fighting off a raging demon within him.

Red markings, similar to those of the other had drawn, travelled from every visible part of his body. As the marks grew on his body, the fabric around them burned away, making what was left of his clothes fall off, exposing his skin. His arms, legs, and torso were covered in symbols, along with a mark of on his forehead. It was much like girls, only his marks were rounder, more stylized and have more additions to the S, unlike they others simpler S design. Harry thrashed, gasping and groaning. Sweat poured in glistening trails over the dips and rises of his body, his chest heaving as he took halting, shuddering breaths. Harry felt ill, his stomach queasy and his body in immense pain, his muscles felt taut and strained, a small sheen of sweat was covering his body, the marks gleamed with an eerie light as they crawled over his skin.

As the ritual reached its climax, the intensity of the light emanating from the circle grew and its erratic motions intensified until it seemed frenzied. Before a sudden explosion of light and magic occurred as the shield that Harry had erected at the beginning came tumbling down, from the might of a large stampeding horde of clearly panicking animal, both magical and not. Forcing everyone to quickly evade them, unless they wanted to trampled. Though once all the animals seemed to have passed and things had calmed down again somewhat. Their jaws just about dropped to the ground, as what meet their eyes was utter chaos. The magic circle and the things in it had been trampled completely into the ground, with the blood the succubus, the vampire, werewolf, the harpy and Nagini was soaked deeply into the ground. The only exception to this seemed to be the cage in that the Obscurus was in. While seemingly heavily battered, it still seemed to hold fast.

Though what the worst thing was, the thing had made them the most shocked, was that Harry being surrounded by chaotic torrents of wild magic, swirling like a turbulent storm around him. Along that Harry also seemed to been been by, the horn of a unicorn, that had seemingly broken its legs during the stampede. Both seemed to be still alive, though seemed to be struggling to breathe, as a mixture of the Harry's and the unicorns blood was staining the ground under them.

After several minutes of this, as the others trying several times to either approach or in some way help Harry had proved to be to no avail. The ground around them began to crack, the markings on Harry's body only grew brighter, becoming dislodged from the unicorn as he began to float into the air. They all watched in horror, as suddenly unknown chants seemed to come from all around Harry. Making the on marks on his body to turn into iridescent crimson flames, which were quickly spread across his skin. They burned him, consuming what was left of his clothes and caught his hair on fire. From his hair, it seemed to inflame his brain, because it was suddenly once again ablaze with infernal pain. Harry gasps, his breathing heavy, his entire body spasming as his skin flaking and reabsorbing into his skin, reforming itself. The same seemed to also happen to unicorn beneath him, with random flakes of skin being exchanged between them as they grew closer to each other.

The very air seemed to tremble as they watched both Harry and the unicorn was hanging in the air for a few seconds, and were now close enough to touch each other, their mouths in a silent screams. Before the chaotic storms of magic seemed to wrap itself around them, forming a growing sphere chaos around them. After that they had been unable to see what was happening, as the sphere seemed to become nothing but a sphere of solid bright light, that only kept growing until it had finally swallowed the whole septagram and all that it contained. A few more minutes then passed, and the air around the dome began to pulsate as small shockwaves began to ripple out from it.

For over three hours, that felt like eternities for all that was watching, the sphere just seemed to hang there, with Harry's friends, almost going crazy with worries and what ifs, that only seemed to get worse as time passed. After what felt like a long time of waiting, suddenly there was a crack, that was more felt than heard, as the pulses steadily began stronger and tears started to appear here and there on the sphere. Then with a bright flash that drowned area in light and blinded everyone, the sphere exploded into a million pieces in a single burst the sphere. The many pieces of the sphere looked like a rainbow–coloured meteor shower, that disappeared whenever they hit anything.

When the light finally had died down, what meet their eyes made most of them gasp in surprise. As the sphere they had all expected see, there now what looked like a very huge shiny cobalt egg, floating a few feet above the cracked floor. It had a lustrous crystalline sheen, and appears to be covered in scales. It also had shimmering veins of crystal running across its surface, and raised golden ridges. The egg also glowed mysteriously, giving off an almost magical aura, and seemed to be surrounded by some mysterious, reflective dust. Along with that it seemed have some kind of magical symbols carved upon its surface, that seemed to literally glow and pulse with life, although the meaning of any of the strange etchings adorning its face none had a idea. Though it seemed to make them all feel somewhat queasy and uneasy as they look on them for some reason.

After the strange looking egg had just hanged still in the air for over several minutes doing nothing at all, Luna decided to brave closer to the egg. As she grew closer to egg, she began to detect a faint exotic scent coming from it. When nothing seemed to have happened to her or the egg on her approach, she reached out for the egg with her uninjured hand. Luna had never really felt anything quiet like it, and unconsciously also began to run other hand all over the egg.

A few minutes later when once again nothing seemed to happen to neither Luna or the egg, the rest of the girls was slowly joining her. The egg was surprisingly warm, and felt somewhat heavy and rather rough, almost as if it were made out of some kind of natural formed rock or mineral. But this time after another few minutes the rest of the girls had started run both of their hands across the eggs surface, and another few minutes later the egg flashed brightly a short moment, that temporally drowned chamber in a light that blinded everyone for short seconds.

When the light finally had died down once again, the egg now seemed to have grown a bit, along with changing its features. The egg was now covered by black scales with a crackle pattern revealing a sliver of pale rainbow colours beneath. Along with that each scale seemed to have been carefully placed in a intricate spiralling pattern. It wasn't until a day later something finally started to happen, as the egg started shaking back and forth, on its own, while weak at first it quickly grew to shake with surprising ferocity. This continued for quite a while, until after a particularly violent shake. The egg then shook faster than ever before until then finally.

CRACK! Then echoed through out the forest clearing, the sound was then more felt than heard. A ringing followed, growing louder and louder, as cracks spread across the surface of the egg, followed by an even louder CRASH! Everyone had instinctively ducked and now looked up and took their hands off of their ears. But where there once had been an old wizard man named Harry Potter, there now was a little girl spilling out of the egg. Who were drenched thick with a glistening sheet of strange amniotic-like fluid, with little beads of fluid trailing down his skin, and much of his hair was matted to his face, while the rest seemed to reach his waist in long, matted tangles. Harry's now seemingly had an slim, lithe body, that seemed to be quite tiny and thin.

Really thin, maybe even a little to thin, as he wore absolutely nothing, his entire new body were exposed for their studying gazes. Harry now looked very young, showing almost no sign of development. If they didn't know better they couldn't imagine him having seen more than eleven winters. There was little fat on his new body, as they could easily make out his collarbone, pelvis, and ribcage. They also noticed that Harry's cheekbones were a bit too pronounced, the same was true with his spine, which put them somewhat on edge. Adding to that was that Harry's skin now also seemed to be excessively, almost unnaturally, pale. Whiter than even someone who'd never been exposed to the sun for decades, making them worry about vitamin D deficiency. Additionally it was so soft that actual porcelain felt like sandpaper, by comparison. Along with that it was far too smooth; not a single blemish or scar on him, a feat well beyond the protectionism of even the most controlling parent. Another thing they couldn't help but notice, was the pair large wolf ears where his ears should have been. Not to mention the big and fluffy tail that was now protruding from the end of his spine, while Harry, himself, still seemed to be very deep asleep.

 **/|~{ (-| I |-) }~|\**

 **TBC**

 **/|~{ (-| I |-) }~|\**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Days After

**The Fellowship of the Fox: Alternate**

 _by Ryuuohjin_

 **/|~{ (-| AN |-) }~|\**

 **Disclaimer -** I do not on any way own Harry Potter or any of it's world or characters.

They all fully belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates.

 **Update 2018-03-21:** Rewritten somewhat.

 **Update 2018-03-30:** Now revamped as an alternative version of my "Fellowship of the Fox" story.

 **Update 2019-03-06:** Completely rewritten.

 **/|~{ (-| AN |-) }~|\**

 **Chapter 2 - The Days After**

Ginny Weasley were currently getting increasingly frustrated, which really didn't leave her in the best of moods. And no it wasn't because she on her period, like her brother, Ron, had been so tacky insinuating, before she had hexed him for it. It had soon been two weeks since their end of the first part of their project, even if their ritual had been suddenly interrupted, it still seemed to have been somewhat successful. While the end of the ritual hadn't exactly fallen out as they originally planned, though the results they had gotten could still be used to further their purposes.

As very few people would be now able to connect Harry to the girl he now had become, so at the very least in that light, their plans still seemed to be mostly on track. Along with that, this unexpected result might also help making it easier for people to more naturally underestimate him. From her own personal experience, she knew that people often let guards down more around small children, especially little girls. Which was why personally, Ginny thought that this kind of result, might even be better than what they originally had planned, and was quite sure that this would be a boon to them further down the line. Not to mention, she would be lying if she said that she wasn't quite curious what the end result to all of this would be, hopefully it wouldn't be too bad.

Directly after the ritual seemed to have ended and they had made sure Harry was completely alright, along performing some quick diagnostic charms on him. They had then been quite unsure about whether they should continue with the plan or not. Though after some discussion and debate, they had decided to go forth with their plans anyway. So Harry had been put in a he was put into a large ornate tube made of ancient petrified wood, filled with a prepared hot medical herb bath.

It had been made with honeyed fresh mineral spring water, which had been mixed with baking soda, dragon milk, and pink Himalayan salt. Along with some herbs like chamomile, eucalyptus, jasmine, mint, stinging nettles, and grated ginger. While the surface of the bath were covered with ylang ylang flowers and apple blossoms. They had even put in a drop of Amortentia, Felix Felicis, Elixir to Induce Euphoria, Ageing and Beautification Potion. Harry had been left there for an the rest of the day. After Harry had been fished up and dried, they could see that Harry had now seemed to have been further changed, and was quite beautiful and ghostly, looking like a star that had fallen to earth and been graced with life.

After that Ginny, along Neville with and Ron, had spent most of the time trying figure out how much the interrupted ritual had changed their plans. But so far nothing they had found was of any real note, but their investigation had turned up some strange and slightly interesting leads, which she really didn't know what they meant, at least not yet that is. Though she was still quite confident they would be able to understand them soon enough. While Gabrielle, Hermione and Luna, on the other hand, had been busy preparing what came next.

 **/|~{ (-| II |-) }~|\**

She was cold.

She was cold, frightened, and her body ached, everywhere.

She didn't know where was, nor how she gotten here. In fact, she couldn't recall much at all, not even who she was. Everything seemed to be foggy and blurry, and her memories felt distant to her. Her eyes then snapped open. They were wide, and horror-filled, and wet with tears. Above her was a seemingly featureless, but oddly distorted, wall of solid stone. Which she stared at it for what seemed to be an eternity before realizing that there was nothing really to see above her.

It took all her of willpower just to sit up and look around.

The room she was in was dark – she knew that it was dark, despite being able to see the length and breadth of it clearly – and distorted for some reason. It was large, cold, dark, and dank, and cave-like. The walls of the room were dark stone, hung with drapings of indigo. It never really occurred to her to wonder how she could still see colour in such a dark room.

Three women and two men, dressed in robes, along with of humanoid creatures. They were short and fair-skinned, with very long fingers and feet, dome shaped bald heads, pointed noses and ears. Some of them had dark, slanted eyes, while some wore pointed hats.

They stood by a pair of closed wooden doors. They were alert and awake, and she could see the pulse of their heartbeats in their necks and foreheads. The moment she sat up, one of the men left through the doorway. It never occurred to her to wonder how she could see their pulses, either.

The girl stood in one fluid motion. While it wasn't her intention, but the grace with which she went from sitting to standing gave the impression of a powerful predator, a tiger perhaps, moving to its feet. She took a step toward the two men, one hand extended. The girl opened her mouth to ask for help, only to close it again when she discovered the reason why everything in the room seemed distorted. She was in a crystal sphere. A huge hollow ball of crystal. The girl moved as much as she could within the confines of her glass prison, carefully examining the interior of the sphere as close as she only could, which is how she discovered that it was sitting on a silver-coloured base, that seemed to have a flower pentacle carved deeply into it.

There seemed to be no way into the sphere. Not even holes to let air in. The girl immediately began to hyperventilate in panic. She was sure she must be suffocating. The air in the sphere was close and tight, and what was worse, it was the only air available in the sphere!

The knowledge that her air supply had a time limit, that she only had a finite number of breaths before she could no longer breathe at all caused the sphere to close in on her. It was getting smaller, squeezing her tight. She fell backwards, onto her behind. The crystal bottom of the sphere was cold; she could feel it in the back of her thighs and in her buttocks. Suddenly realizing she was completely naked only added to her stress and panic. Her breathing went from rapid to laboured.

This was seemingly quickly noticed by one the women, who seemed to be waving around a stick of wood, before then saying something the girl couldn't her through the crystal of her prison.

 _ **CALM DOWN**_

The girl then suddenly heard a soothing female voice say, seemingly originating from nowhere and everywhere all at once. Though it hadn't really spoken to her, it had more commanded her – no, commanded was too direct. It was not quite instructions either. Less than orders and more than requests. An advice, perhaps. Regardless of the nature of the communication, the girl soon calmed down. Her breathing slowed to nothing, the panic and fear she had felt since waking was slowly receding, and it even took her several moments to realize she had stopped completely.

"Who are you? Where am I? Who am I? Why am I here? What are you doing in my mind? Oh my god! I'm must be possessed! Get out of my head!" the girl began to quickly ramble out-loud in with an increasingly rapid pace, building herself up to the beginnings for another panic attack.

She then in desperation examined the inside of the glass sphere again, only moving her eyes this time though. Then in a sudden burst of motion she was standing, one fist extended in the lightning-quick punch that slammed into the glass of the sphere. The whole thing rang like a bell, making the some of the persons standing nearby the door jump a little in shock. But the crystal of the sphere was seemingly unmarked. No cracks, no chips. No effect on her prison at all.

 _ **CALM DOWN**_

The female voice resounded again, and just like that, she was calm again. Like before it wasn't really a command. Nor was it an order, or a request either. It just was. The voice felt quite familiar somehow, like she had heard it before, quite often too, and she felt that she should be able to easily recognise it. But her mind still seemed to be way cloudy, for anything to really pop up.

 _ **Sorry, but we cannot hear you, just as you cannot not hear us. Just hold on for a little longer and soon it will all be over. So just relax for a bit and you soon will be set free.**_

The voice then informed her in a more comforting and gentle tone of voice.

A few seconds later, the door opened, and another robed woman stepped in holding a small sealed plastic container, some gel-like fluid inside it and a sealed test tube held in the centre, along with two more of the humanoid creatures, which held two more containers and setting them down on table nearby. Each and every one of them was quite clearly labelled with a large biohazard symbol, one seemed to hold two test tubes with a milky white fluid, while the final container had a two vials, one filled with a few millimetres worth of some kind of strange reddish fluid, while the other seemed to filled with just as much of an equally strange blackish fluid.

One of the other women then held an amulet in the air right in front of the girl and the voice from before told her to keep her eyes on it. The woman then began to swing the amulet from side to side with the attached string. The girl followed it for a good ten seconds with nothing happening, but after those ten seconds, the amulet started to glow and suddenly the girl couldn't look away from it… she didn't want to and then everything started to fade into a big grey puddle and she felt… not relaxed, that would be too much, just… empty, open and her simply plain facial expression seemed to go along with that. Then distantly from somewhere seemingly far away, quiet smooth voices began to whisper her in her. They told her to focus the amulet, and to focus on everything they said more than anything she'd ever focused on before in her life, and nod if she understood.

The voices were quite unlike the soothing female voice from before, somehow seemingly lighter and darker at same time. There was also something that was somewhat ethereal about them, something that didn't seem quite human. But now deep in trance, the girl now longer cared about that, as a short while later the girl slowly nodded, swaying slightly where she stood.

A large hole then opened in the top of the sphere, as one of the other women produced a tiny glass vial. That at first glance seemed hold nothing but water, but a closer inspection would reveal that there was a tiny orb suspended within it. It was no bigger than a poppy seed and had a purple hue so dark it could easily be mistaken for one. The woman then levitated the vial and the three containers into glass sphere, the newly opened hole behind them as if it was never there.

As soon as the vial was in front of the girl, she in daze still deep in trance grabbed the vial and promptly swallowed all its contents in one fell swoop, feeling a rush of cold as the liquid settled in the pit of her stomach. This was then followed by the amulet suddenly appearing around her neck, breaking her out of her trance in the process, but she could still hear the strange voices was still whispering in her ears. And it was under their command, the girl made a hypodermic needle appeared in one of her hands, which she then used to draw out all the blackish fluid, before then injecting it into the gel-like fluid. After then repeating the process with one of vials containing with milky white fluid, making the gel-like fluid glow pink, before she then discarded the hypodermic needle completely, along with making a syringe then appeared in one of her hands.

The girl then picked up the last of the vials containing milky white substance and slipped the needle into the top, completely sucking up the fluid into the syringe, not seeming fully aware that she even doing it. After then taking some time to find a vein, she carefully slipped the needle inside her own arm and pressed the plunger all the way, before then removing it. This seemed have left her even more dazed and confused state then before, as felt her strength draining away and her heart thumping in her chest. Though all while she seemingly unconscious prepared another injection, using the vial containing reddish fluid, squeezing it into her own neck.

The girl then screamed in pain as her chest flared up in an intense pain. Making her tumble around clumsily for a while, before the pain then finally lessened, but also began to spread to her entire body. But with a final struggle the girl managed grab the vial with gel-like fluid, before then roughly crushing between her hands. Making many deep cuts appear in them as blood began to flood freely, mixing it with the contents that had been within it. Making her body feeling as if her body had been replaced with fire. Putting the girl through excruciating pain before then making her almost black out. Not very long after that the sphere slowly began to fill with a narcotic-laced oxygen rich liquid. That was making the already tired and weakened girl, fall into deep slumber.

Once the sphere was filled to the full, a few of mana crystals, was scattered into the crystal sphere, seemingly at random. A mana crystal were the result of a truly unbelievable amount of magic being intensely focused and heavily compressed together over a long time into such a small space that it transforms from raw energy into solid matter. While naturally occurring mana crystal was so extremely rare, it was basically completely unheard of, but it was somewhat possible to artificially create them. But the process was quite hard and really long, along with being neither cheap nor practical in anyway. It had taken them over a year of virtually all of their spare time and focus to just create the ones they were now using, and the result was only about the size of a thumb.

 **/|~{ (-| II |-) }~|\**

Gabrielle rolled up her last bit of her recent project, a bit of research for where she was trying to find the incantation that would cause the effect she desired. It was nearly noon, which meant that she would soon need to be ready to kick off the second step. It had already been three days since she began to brew this potion. She watched the crystal stirring stick as it moved under its own power, now drawing geometric patterns in the potion, leaving faint trails of glowing liquid.

The potion used the strained and filtered water from Harry's bath, along with Armadillo bile, Lethe river water, and dragon's heart blood as bases. While herbs like Herbaria, Pritcher's Porritch, Witch's Ganglion, Niffler's Fancy, Thaumatagoria, and Nux Myristica was used as the potions main ingredients. All of which had been put in a large copper cauldron, that was lined with a thin layer of platinum on the inside.

The dragon blood never reached a boil, despite the high temperature of the magical flame over which it stood. In fact, it was as though the solution was simply absorbing any heat from the fire, as Gabrielle could feel almost no heat at all, unless he placed his hand beneath the cauldron, quite near the fire itself. She turned her attention to a retort, where the materials inside had almost entirely vanished aside from a small pile of ash. Soon enough, the ash pile pulsed with a bright flash of multicoloured light. Gabrielle picked up a crystal vial of aqua vitae and fire whiskey, after she uncorked the retort, poured it in. She ran her wand along the metal ring of the retorts stand, which caused the material inside to swirl and mix. Once she was finished mixing the ash into the spirit, she uncovered and picked up the second mixture of reagents.

Gabrielle waited once more as the top of the retort began to mist, and the extracted essences began to flow down the tube. Pricking her finger she squeezed out seven drops of his own blood and tapped his wand on the crystal stirring stick's instruction board. The geometric patterns came to a halt and the stick began slow, methodical circuits once more, singing as it ran along the lip of the cauldron. She then snatched up a vial of mixture of moonstone, moondew, wolfsbane, moonseed, and powdered silver. She quickly uncorked the retort and poured it in, adding it to the ash that remained, and mixed it together by once again running his wand along the metal ring of the stand.

She uncovered and picked up the final mix of preprepared reagents, this time featuring a pinch of down from a freshly burned phoenix, along with different magical herbs. She added it to the mixture of the retort and picked up a small vial of salamander blood and a pair of tiny vials of phoenix and unicorn tears. She poured them in and once more mixed the contents of the retort, along with a phoenix pellet containing a rare gemstone, known as 'phoenix flint'.

The mixture began to glow, consuming itself magically. Gabrielle then added seven more drops of her own blood to the mixture in the cauldron, and tapped the crystal stirring stick's instruction board. Rather than stir, however, the stick began to trace glowing lines across the surface of the potion. Complex symbols were slowly beginning to appear, and Gabrielle could not look away at the sheer majesty of the magic appearing before her, as the potion was greedily absorbing all magic that was being added. Time began to flow quickly for Gabrielle as she watched the imagery appear and fade repeatedly on the surface of the potion.

Before she knew it, three hours had passed, and the last of the magically active ingredients in the retort had consumed themselves. Gabrielle turned off the ever-burning burners beneath the two vessels and began the task of setting up a Hessian crucible. It came with its own stand with an integrated burner and dark smoked glass hood. She placed the stand on a fireproof table cover and placed the crucible in the triangular holding ring. Now it just had to be left alone for at least three days and three nights of time, before she could continue any further.

 **/|~{ (-| II |-) }~|\**

Luna couldn't help but smile to herself as she inspected the contents of the large crystal sphere in front of her. Through the glass she could see a deeply slumbering girl, floating freely in some kind of an multicoloured, translucent liquid. She was clad only in her birthday suit and her waist length hair floating around her like a halo. She had a very cute appearance and a beautiful crystal seemed to be growing on her forehead, though that had only been quite recent addition.

After being quite satisfied with what she saw, Luna began mixing in cherry-blossom petals, cinnamon, damiana, lotus and ginger root. Once she was sure all the ingredients were properly incorporated and evenly spread out in the sphere, Luna added some mother of peal, diamond dust, and small chips of amber, before she then tapped the stand on which the sphere stood on with her wand. Making lit up as Ashwinder eggs and fire seeds were added to mixture in the sphere, raising the temperature inside considerably. Luna then charged up her wand making it glow brightly at the tip, before she then swished it around for a bit ending the motion in sharp turn and short stab.

It was a single instant, the girl's body violently shook. Her arms and legs spread like a frog, as her body seemed to expel something, pushed out by the waves of energy. The girl's body now being unconscious, with her head thrown back, and her limbs stuck in crab-like pose, as a pinkish crystalline object appeared, shinning in front of her chest, this was the physical representation of the source of the girl's magic, her magical core, from which all of her magical powers flowed from.

Seeing this Luna conjured what looked like a strange, thin, eerily glowing, purplish oily looking tendril. After flick of her wrist the tendril immediately formed a loose noose around the girl's neck before then divining deeply into the crystal in front of her chest. Not to reappear again, until over a minute later, were it continuing on to pierced through Harry's heart. After another flick of Luna's wrists the tendril encircled he heart thrice before the once again diving into the crystal.

After having reappeared again the tendril started to quickly weave in, out and around of the crystal, cocooning it in a thick layer of black threads. Once the pinkish crystal was fully obscured, Luna flicked her wrist for the third time, making the tendril diving into the growing crystal at the girl's forehead. After then disappearing for another minute the tendril appeared again, were it pierced the cocooned crystal at his chest. Luna then twirled and swirled her wand for a bit, ending the motion with her point at black cocoon. As if on a signal, as soon Luna stopped moving her wand, pitch-black waves spilled forth from the cocoon.

It was like a sticky black curtain, that stuck to the girl's unconscious body, crawling over her bare skin and wrapping her up completely. For a short moment nothing seemed to happen, as the black cocoon just seemed hang there, floating for awhile, with a pulsating dark purplish-black glow emanating from it. Though a few hours later the darkness seemed to shake violently, and in that moment the black curtain sunk into the girl's body, seemingly without leaving any traces afterwards.

 **/|~{ (-| II |-) }~|\**

Over three days then passed, and as Gabrielle gingerly placed a hand on the cauldron, and found it still mildly warm to the touch. She carefully poured the potion into the Hessian crucible, filling it about two-thirds full, with the curious concoction before the last few drops fell. She set the cauldron off to the side, slightly startled and a bit surprised at just how clean the vessel was, not a single drop of the potion remained. Gabrielle reached into a bag and withdrew one item, a large black dragon scale. It shone in the noon-day light, the silver flecks in the scale were sparkling madly. She slowly lowered the scale into the crucible until it nearly vanished into the mixture, just a small fragment remained sticking out. She covered the crucible with its lid and lowered the smoked glass hood down until it rested on the fireproof table cover. The glass was so dark that he could not even see inside. Gabrielle then tapped her wand on the top of the glass hood.

Suddenly a faint, purple light could be seen from inside the dark glass, from where Gabrille assumed the crucible stand's burner was. She twisted his wand, and as she did so, the light grew brighter and brighter. Soon, it was as bright as a tungsten light bulb, and Gabrielle could see the crucible and the stand clearly, despite the dark and cloudy glass. Now it was time for the fire was, from the instructions she had found it said, as hot as it could possibly be, Gabrielle then began to lightly draw her wand across the top of the hood in a clockwise, circular motion. The flames rose and rose as Gabrielle continued her wand movements, becoming all the stronger, brighter, and more intense. This continued until the crucible eventually was fully and completely consumed by the fire.

Satisfied with what she saw, Gabrielle put her wand down and sat back, as she took some time to admire her handiwork so far. Now she just had to wait for yet seven more days, before the it was time for the final stages of her little project, and she could barely contain herself.

 **/|~{ (-| II |-) }~|\**

The small girl stood in the middle of a ritual room in the shape of a dodecahedron, and was filled with a thick smoke. Both of her tiny wrists was bound to two poles with long silk scarves that outstretched her little arms. hey had used fine silk scarves so not to leave any excess marks on her pale thin wrists, but were still more then strong enough to hold the child there. Behind her ears, on her spine and on her navel, she was perfumed with expensive and rare magical oils.

She was dressed in a long sarong, and a short silk top with midriff showing, all made of the finest of acromantula silk. Under that she seemed to be wearing looked like three blackend metal strings locked together with a small pendant, depicting a flying dragon with tiny pieces of pyrite for eyes, wrapped around a sword, at the base of back. While the girl's front front was guarded by a seemingly intricate frontpiece of a large fierce dragon head small sunstones for eyes.

She was also wearing purple headgear which could be described as both headphones and earmuffs, and had been heavily infused and imbued with phoenix song and magic. Making it so a deep, majestic, not mention mystical, highly magical phoenix song, was always heard when when wearing them. That not only would increase the courage of the good and strike fear into the hearts of the evil, but would also help to free the mind from dark influences.

A black airtight gas mask had also been situated over her nose and mouth, that was hooked into something that was called a forced inhalation bottle. Which quite simply put, when inhaling, the exterior air was pulled through the liquid, vaporizing the liquid in equal amounts, allowing the user to breathe in fresh air mixed with liquid vapours. While exhaling the liquid contents help assist by allowing the CO2 to escape into the atmosphere through a one way valve. It had once been filled with a special potion, though most of it was gone by this point, which was only made from only morning dew, deep sea ocean water, and murtlap essence. That had then been mixed with asian dragon hair, Chinese chomping cabbagess, Boomslang skin, mint sprigs, and Lady's Mantle.

The bottle stood with the girl in the middle of a large dark purplish black glowing symbol of the deathly hallows, which had a large wildly burning pile in each corner. Containing from various kinds of magical and non-magical, along many different kinds of aromatic wood and crystallized bones from various animals, both magical and not. That filled the room with wisps and plumes of a silvery greyish, richly smelling, billowing smoke, that swirled, curled and danced, as it permeated throughout the room. The inhaled potion, along with the heat from the nearby firepit was making her sleepy, the girl didn't how long she had stood there, but her arms were since long tired.

Soon enough the girl began to fall asleep, but as her body fell limp, she suddenly woken up when the weight of her body tugged at her outstretched and bound arms. She already lost count of many times this had happened, and desired nothing more then rest at the moment. Some time later, a thick and large ornate, mostly vine-covered, wooden door was opened and several dark figures entered the room. After spending some time closely inspecting the girl for a while, they removed her gas mask and put the inhalation bottle away, all along while releasing the girl from her bonds.

 **/|~{ (-| II |-) }~|\**

After yet another week had passed, Gabrielle gave a sharp rap atop the glass hood with her wand. She waited a few moments, before gingerly she reached out and tested the temperature of the glass hood; it was nice and cool. She quickly raised the glass hood and noticed that the air beneath was also oddly cool. Her brow furrowed as she touched the crucible. It too was quite cool to the touch. She lifted the lid, and what she saw almost took her breath away. Contrary to the expected multicoloured marble, she had instead found what appeared to be a ball of pure, multicoloured, swirling light. It was perfectly spherical, shining in the darkness of the interior of the crucible.

There was no more traces of the potion or scale remaining, only the rapidly pulsing sphere of energy. She picked up the crucible and slowly tipped it over, allowing the ball to roll out of the container and a few inches across the table surface. It made no noise, but otherwise appeared to behave as a solid ball. She reached out hesitantly and touched the ball. It was warm, and she could feel a strong tickling sensation as small sparks of static jumped from the mass to her outreached finger. She gave it a gentle push, and the small marble rolled slightly. Her hand shot out as though she were trying to catch a snitch and snatched up the capsule of light, before then inserting it into large pink murex seashell, which had been decorated with tiny golden sprinkles.

Gabrielle then placed seashell in the middle of a small circle of candle wax, pixie dust and fairy wings, trailed onto the table, lined with burning dressed pure white candles with Passion Flower, Rose Petals and Calendula. Within the circle, an array of symbols and runes forgotten by most living scholars were arranged in a strange pattern - to the untrained eye, it would seem the symbols were scattered haphazardly. She then began chanting, her hands outstretched over the circle, and soon enough with a sudden bright flash, bluish white-gold flames erupted from the circle, completely engulfing the contents within in the process.

Once all the flames had died down completely, what looked like a faceted, hot pink, heart-shaped gem, that was lined with gold around the edges, was all that was left in the in the small circle afterwards. Though while it might be a little off, either almost complete or completed beyond the recipe's prescribed expectations, but she still seemed to have succeeded somewhat, at least from what she could tell. Now this just had to be swallow be, which shouldn't be that hard as it was no bigger than a vitamin tablet, and had no sharp edges. But until then, they wouldn't know if really had succeeded or not, and Gabrielle could barely contain herself to wait to see the results of this.

 **/|~{ (-| II |-) }~|\**

 **TBC**

 **/|~{ (-| II |-) }~|\**


	3. Chapter 3 - Unexpected Results

**The Fellowship of the Fox: Alternate**

 _by Ryuuohjin_

 **/|~{ (-| AN |-) }~|\**

 **Disclaimer** \- I do not on any way own Harry Potter or any of it's world or characters.

They all fully belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates.

 **Update 2015-06-01:** Fixed several errors & mistakes I seemed have missed, and changed some minor things.

 **Update 2018-03-22:** Now somewhat rewritten.

 **Update 2018-03-30:** Now revamped as an alternative version of my "Fellowship of the Fox" story.

 **Update 2019-03-23:** Completely rewritten, though I think I might have gone overboard with the ritual in this one. But either way, you can be the judge, at the very least I hope you enjoy the story in any case. Please if liked it, disliked it, or have any comments, corrections, or any ideas of improvement leave me a review.

 **/|~{ (-| AN |-) }~|\**

 **Chapter 3 - Unexpected Results**

Once again the girl found herself waking up to darkness, with her mind quite foggy and disoriented, and her head filled with a now familiar feeling of fuzziness. She felt somewhat hot and sweaty, with a cloying, sweet, heavy scent filling her nostrils. After taking some time to try and orient herself, the first thing she noticed was that her eyes are covered, but it didn't seemed to be by any type of cloth. The blindfold was to warm and seemed to have have pulse running through it.

She also seemed to be sitting down on some kind of chair, but it was moving - winding around her body, immobilizing her wriggling and throbbing against her skin. Her limbs feel like they're encased inside wriggling flesh. Seemingly making it impossible for her to move even an inch. There also seemed to be something in her ears, too. She could feel them burrowing and wriggling inside. She could also almost hear something whisper to her, making it hard to think.

The girl then suddenly felt something fleshy and somewhat rubbery being shoved into her mouth. Almost instinctively, the girl tried biting down on it, causing something slimy liquid to gush out of the tip, filling my throat with slime. Causing the girl to let out a loud moan as she by reflexly drank down the slime, in order not to choke and drown in the slime. Making her belly feel strangely warm and very bloated not long after, but it didn't stop there as more slime only seemed to be kept being poured out. It kept going this way until finally the girl's stomach was filled to the burst.

While the girl had no way of knowing really it, the girl was once again in the dodecahedron-shaped ritual room. Though the cold, stone surfaces it once had, now seemed to have been replaced by seemingly disgusting organic shapes, twisted and curled like a living wall of purplish seemingly pulsating meat. Glowing pink pustules grew from every surface, providing the only source of light in the darkness. Dark reddish brown tendrils like the arms of an octopus jutted out from the walls here-and-there, coiled as if ready to strike. The floor seemed to be somewhat solid; it had a leathery texture, like the skin of a rhinoceros. A large shimmering pool of black slime sat in a somewhat deep hollow in the centre of the room. Along with that, hanging from the wall behind the girl was a large pod about her size, egg-shaped and leathery, pouring black slime onto the floor through what looked like a gaping wound, and seemed to have been cut up by something not to long ago.

Also unknown to the girl, was that there someone else there with her, seemingly doing nothing more then studying the girl at moment. The other person was seemingly a sweet frail petite woman with dreamy pale baby-blue eyes, very light creamy skin that shined like as if starlight had been brushed onto them, and white-gold hair that gently fanned out behind them even without a breeze. She had her modelesque qualities, and her thin body showed her full definition, lines of pale skin on her hips pointed downward in an arrow, bringing further attention to her low hanging outfit, placed in a way that was just high enough to not reveal more than was intended.

A few minutes later, as the tentacle in the girl's mouth retreated, the woman proceeded to draw runic circles on girl' forehead, heart and crotch using a sharpened nail and causing the girl to bleed a little from those areas. She also drew a complex thirteen ringed runic circle on her stomach and a smaller runic circle around her tailbone, she then brandished a wand and then with a swift flick of her wrist, summoned what looked like a magatama. It was very smooth and polished and so dark that it seems as if they could suck in the light around it. Its surface was quite difficult to discern, other than a layer of gloss. Beneath that seemed to be a complete void of utter blackness.

After taking some time to make sure the magatama was fully intact and didn't have any cracks or scratches on it and that all tunes looked like they should, the blond woman then nodded to herself, seemingly being satisfied with what she saw. The woman then proceeded to channel some magic into the magatama making it glow with dark shine, as she was embedding it into the front of the girl's collarbone. The woman then put two glowing fingers on the girl's stomach and lightly pushed inward, as what looked like a controlled glyph that she knew that would protect the girl from things to come. Some time after the woman suddenly collapsed beside the girl, after she had made sure that the glyph had been properly cast inside the girl's womb.

The woman then took some time to rest and to recover, before she then another pair of swift flick of her wand, tapped the magatama three times. Making it quickly flash once, which then was followed by the woman summoning some of the slime from the pod behind the girl, into a large chalice, before then mixing it with a small vial of a blended medicine that was of a bright garish of pale reddish-pink, along with a handful of a seven spices blend. After stirring it around with a stick of cinnamon for a minute, the woman then covered the magatama on the girl's chest with of the mixture, before then tapping the magatama three more times with wand.

Not a long time after that the marks on the girl began to brightly glow and pulsate, each one a different colour. One a warm bluish green, another a cool yellowish brown, and the last a ominous pinkish purple. The marks then began to shift and change, as the girl's body to began heat up and give of steam, while at the same she began to sporadically twitch and squirm in her bonds, as the girl's stomach rapidly seemed to begin shrinking, as its contents was quickly being absorbed gradually over a short period of time. Once the woman was really sure all the contents had been fully and completely absorbed, the woman then feed the girl what looked like hot pink heart-shaped crystal with with golden lining, before then securing a gag - that looked like weaved cotton bandages with a strange green watery substance balled up tissue on it - in the girl's mouth.

It contained special mixture of various magical and non-magical herbs, that had properties to help heal internal wounds, infections and organs, along with speeding a persons recovery rate. After taking some time to make sure the gag sat as it should, the woman then began to twist and swirl her wand around, before then touching the ball in the gag, making herbal mixed water rush down the girl's throat, forcing the to quickly gulp it down to not drown. This continued until the girl's stomach once again was looking quite distended. The woman then splashed the girl with a strange potion, that had a somewhat more jelly-like texture, that seemingly became thick, sticky, and clumpy, as soon as it touched the girl's skin, completely covering the front of girl's body like a white sheet.

Which seemed to slowly absorbed into the girl's skin over time, once it had all been a absorbed, the woman then pressed a pair of strange pale crab-like thing against the girl's chest, with each one clasped onto a breast. Making the girl cried out loudly as a sudden sharp pain blossomed in her tender buds, as the creatures teeth many small sharp pierced the skin at the outside border of her areolas. The creatures tails wrapped around the girl, circling her back before laying flat on her stomach, intertwining, making look like the girl was wearing some kind of weird bikini.

The woman then proceeded to press a strange pale crab-like thing against the girl's nether regions, swiftly press itself tightly against the girl, to the point that she wasn't quite sure where she ended and where it began, but it merely attached itself to her labia tightly. The girl thought she felt small teeth all around, pricking into her lips to keep itself anchored, but she could not be sure, for at the same moment as the crab-like appendages wrapped around her nether regions firmly, she felt something slide in her ass, making her yelp in shock.

The woman dropped the mummified corpses of an oni and a kappa, and once the corpses had been fully submerged, the woman then slit one of her own wrists, letting her blood fall in to the pool for a while, before then healing the wound. The woman then did a couple of quick stab with her wand at the girl, before then tapping the crystal on the girl's forehead and the magatama at the girl's chest, making both of them ripple and shimmer as the wand touched them, almost as if they were made out of water. Before then plopping in a black stone that had a jagged crack running down the centre into the magatama, while a stone shard, seemingly intermediate between red and purple, transparent and glass-like, was inserted into the crystal on her forehead.

Not long time after that, suddenly the girl felt as if her body were hot, so very hot, as she felt her blood and magic surging throughout her body. Which was soon followed by the girl's body starting to hurt so much that it felt like she was going to die. And even though it was really painful, the girl soon seemed to somewhat get used to it. Once the woman noticed that the girl had gotten used to it, she tapped both of the creatures on the girl's chest. Making the girl yelp out in pain as she felt a long thin needle suddenly piercing each of her nipples, going straight down, with the only purpose of pumping in a large amount of some strange violet liquid directly into her soft mounds.

The woman then tapped the creature on the girl's lower body, making it implant what looked like a slowly hardening scarletish white ribbed egg into the girl. It was pulsating with a bright hot pink glow, along with releasing some kind of magical energy as it travelled deep inside the girl's womb, where it then broke. Making waves of magical energy course through her body in an instant, which to her, felt like they were playing around with her heart, mind and body. As the girl's womb was washed over by an explosion of magical energy, making the the girl's body convulse repeatedly.

Meanwhile, suddenly the black pool then began to steam as it was heated up, along starting to whirl and splash, like as if it was tea being stirred in a cup, as the woman were waving her wand at it. This then continued for quite a long while, until finally, with yet another few quick flicks from the woman wand, a large wave of slime broke against the side of the pool, making the girl shriek as her still shaking body was soaked in its hot spray. The girl could feel the tingling of magic in the slime as it sank into her body. A few minutes following that, underneath the blindfold, the girl's eyes were becoming cloudy and vacant, all the while they began to glow pink. A feeling of being filled to the brim, along with an impossible heat was spreading throughout the girl's body. Along with that the girl's body became covered in what looked like brightly glowing fluorescent pink tattoos, that seemed to be a mix of tribal patterns and computer circuitry. Once the woman was she sure the glowing pink patterns covered the girl's whole body, before she then pulled what looked like a scarlet icosahedron. It was as big as the size of a human heart, and shaped as a dodecahedron.

After then both double and triple checking both the girl and the icosahedron, the woman then immediately and forcefully injected the icosahedron into the girl's chest, causing the girl eyes to shot up wide under the blindfold, as she screamed in pain into her gag. Along with that, some of the tattoos on girl's body started to, at first, turn like dials horizontally and vertically- almost like computerized code, before then quickly began to pick up speed. Some symbols turned sideways, while others turned upside down. Some parts glowed brighter as they vanished before appeared with a completely different symbol, while other parts darkened as they combined with each other.

After a few moments of of muffled screaming, the pain suddenly stopped, as the symbols shrunk as the girl spasmed a bit, and soon they stopped moving, before it released a trail of some kind of magic, that enveloped the girl, as the marks were slowly being permanently embedded into the girl's skin and magic in the process. Once she was sure that completely done with, along with some further stirring of the slime, the woman then started to heat it up as dropped in a phoenix pellet containing phoenix flint, all while continuously slowly kept stirring the slime around.

Once it began boiling, the woman pour in a blended poison, that was of a garish shade of pink, and was made up of ten different constituents. Making the slime slowly change, becoming more like water and gained an all the more purplish colour. Once the woman was fully satisfied with both colour and consistency, huge chunks of dry ice was dropped in, and soon a pink fog started to set in. It was a somewhat thick, and quite ghostly mist, that only seemed get thicker and thicker. And as soon the woman couldn't even see two inches past her nose, the girl was let go and fell into the pool of water with a splash. Fortunately it wasn't that deep and she pulled herself up out of it which the water was up to her knees. Coughing and spitting water out she emerged to the surface soaking and dripping wet. But before she could do anything else, the girl then suddenly felt a sharp jab at her lower back. Then another one at the base of her neck. Before she then felt a sudden pain, that made her nose open wider, as it felt like a pair large of needles piercing her skin.

The sweet scent shot through her body, as she felt something being forcefully pumped into her body. Soon after that, she felt her body starting going numb, as the temperature of the room was beginning to drop drastically. The girl couldn't stop herself from shivering as snow began gently fall onto the floor. The girl's body was covered in the snow as it fell. Each flake mixed itself with the pink mist in the air, before then sinking into the girl's skin. Slowly turning her skin nearly blue, as it became pale and frozen. An unusually large skull from a Leucrotta was then placed over the girl's head like strange kind of mask. It was carved with bronze Celtic patterns and a lotus flower as its centrepiece, giving off both a feminine and mystic vibe. A shimmering golden bolt, that was surrounded by silver sparks, then exited the woman's wand, making the carvings on the skull brightly glow crimson. Soon after the now purple liquid then seemingly began actively reacting to the waves of magic the skull was now giving off.

As the pool of slimy purple water that the girl was standing in began to slowly stir and circle around her, before then starting to pick up speed. A silvery cloak was then firmly wrapped around the girl, which was pinned to the girl with a pair wands. One was a wand was made of elder wood, that was fifteen inches long, and contained a Thestral tail-hair core. While the other was wand was eleven inches long, made of holly, and possessed a phoenix feather core. The woman then sent a highly charged bolt of electricity into the water swirling around the girl, making it momentarily fall to the ground. Before then after the slimy water rose up out of the pool of water and surrounded the girl who stood there aimlessly. The girl was feeling tired and exhausted, having trouble keeping her eyes open as they each felt like they weighed a hundred pounds each. Her memory felt even more fuzzy and distant then before, as she shook her head in an attempt to clear it, wondering what was happening to her. The slimy water then began to slowly cover her up, outlining the girl's small cloth wrapped frame as it did. Covering her from head to toe in thick layer of slime.

The fog felt so warm against her cold slime covered body. It soothed her so powerfully she collapsed against her arms. Her whole body then started to shake and stutter. Her eyes went wobbly, the only solace she had was the rich sweet scent in the air. A large dark pinkish scarlet bolt then exited the woman's wand, piercing through the mist as it splashed against the slime covering the girl. Soon after the pink mist was becoming lighter in shade as a light began shining through the thick fog. It continued on like this for several moments until, it seemed that all the water had disappeared, and the mist started to get clearer. Before then revealing the girl's body encased in a large cocoon of dark lavender blue crystals, in the middle of the now completely empty pool.

The cocoon also seemed to emitting a darkish purplish glow, that gave of a somewhat malicious feel and gave the woman the shivers. The woman then with some wide gestures with her arms, sheared everything she was able too of the walls, gathering them all up into a large sphere, along any liquid and everything that laid loose around room. With another swish of her wand, the contents of the sphere began to being minced, crushed and cut up, all the while it was constantly being tossed and cast around without stop or pause, making it look like it was being put through blender. Continued for several minutes until all that was left was some fine mud-like substance.

After then adding some additional water into the mixture, the woman then began boiling it for a while, all the while continuously letting it tumble around as she added finely powdered ginger and lotus root. After a few minutes of boiling, making it thicken somewhat, the woman then began completely coated the whole crystal cocoon with it, which was quickly absorbed into the cocoon, turning it completely opaque and darker then the darkest of nights. Once that was done, the woman then withdrew a magnificent unicorn horn, which had been been freely given under the light of a full moon. She was momentarily mesmerized by it, as she studied it closely for any crack or flaws.

It was amongst the most beautiful and elegant object she'd ever seen. It was pearly with a subtle hue of rainbow-like colours that danced in the dim glow of the moonlight. It felt smooth and cool, and was heavier than it looked. It was also engraved deeply with two different long sets of runic arrays. The first one of the array were made to make the horn continuously slowly absorb all the magic energy around it, while the second array was made to make the horn to slowly release to all the magical energy it had stored within it into its surroundings. It just happened to be that the horn buried in the middle of a leyline for the last couple of days to gather large amount of magical energy. The woman pushed the horn deep into crystal cocoon, until it was slightly embedded into the crystal at the girl's chest, before then activating the second runic array. Now all that was left was to let cocoon alone for awhile, so it could properly gather the magical energy necessary to continue.

 **/|~{ (-| III |-) }~|\**

Meanwhile, as Gabrielle was busy with the last of their planned ritual, Ron and Neville had started too fabricate a new viable identity and background for Harry. It would would passing most examinations, as long someone didn't looked too close or digged too deep that is. Along with any proper documentations, that be fully viable and completely legitimate in the both the magical and muggle world. They had also planned add a bit of family history to the newly turned girls, but it was there they had run in to a bit of trouble. What had for now, was that Harry would be a half-blood witch of somewhat unknown descent, that would in some way be distantly related to both the Potters and Evans. How? They hadn't really figured out that part yet, but they would come with later they were sure. Harry would still be born on 31th of July, though his birth year would calculated in past, as it all depended when he landed. They were hoping to land somewhere around their third or fourth year, but their plan would fine as long he landed when he was still at Hogwarts.

As boys were doing that, Hermione and Luna had been busy with designing an amulet that would help him hide his more non-human features. The amulet would have a strong glamours, mixed with subtle confounds and notice-me-not charms, inscribed into it. In appearance, the amulet itself would consist of a thin black twisted cord of some cloth or leather, which would keep a gold dragon with wings spread aloft. And if you studied it closely you would be able to see a small change in the dragon, a slightly raised bump. And if one then tugged at the head of the dragon and pulled away it would reveal a hidden silver dagger, the wings making up the hilt. Which also would be charmed to never snap or break, along with charms to prevent it from chafing or accidentally falling off. When Harry would put the amulet on, there should been no trace of any the animal features that he now sported, but Harry should still be able too feel them.

They had also designs for a pair of form fitting arm-guards, which would stretch from the back of Harry hands to his elbows, that had neat little fold-out blades hidden in them. Along with a pair slim of shin-guards with a vicious spring-loaded thing that added a whole new dimension to the horror of a knee in the groin. They would also be charmed like like the amulet, to never chip or break, along with charms to prevent them from chafing and to automatically resize to fit Harry.

In the works were also the designs for a full-face mask. That would cover Harry's entire face and the top of his head, making it look more like a helmet. The mask would be designed to serve three different proposes. The first was to simply to act as a face guard, while the second was to help hide his identity, the final function of mask was to help in battle. Along with that they also had some preliminary designs for some other kinds of armours and weapons, or at least something similar.

Though they had nothing really concrete on for any of that yet.

 **/|~{ (-| III |-) }~|\**

Days later back in the ritual room as Gabrielle finished paint a large pentagram around the symbol of the death hallows she had already painted, using a mixture of blossom water, lotus oil, rose thorns, lily petals and pitch. In the middle of the hallows symbol stood the black crystal cocoon, while at each point of the pentagram a pentacle had been painted. In the centre of the pentacle at the top right, a large sword had been rammed halfway into the floor. It was fashioned from pure silver, and was inset with egg-sized rubies. It was also tightly wrapped in several golden chains, each that was firmly anchored at one of the points of the pentacle it laid in, with some more golden chains connecting the sword to the black crystal cocoon in the middle of the pentagram.

In the centre of the pentacle opposite to the sword, was a big locket of heavy gold with a serpentine S in glittering green stone inlay on the front. Like the sword it was tightly wrapped in chains, though this time it was chains of silver, was firmly anchored to each of the points of the pentacle it laid in. Along with some more silver chains connecting the locket to the black crystal cocoon. While in the middle of the pentacle beneath the locket, an ancient, battered and discoloured tiara with a oval-shaped blue sapphire in the centre, laid tightly wrapped in several bronze chains, that was anchored to each one of the points of the pentacle it laid in. With further bronze chains connecting the tiara the the black crystal cocoon. In the centre of the pentacle opposite to the tiara, a small golden cup with two finely wrought handles on either side and a badger engraved on its surface. That wrapped tightly with chains of copper. That was anchored to each of the points of the pentacle it stood in, along with some further copper chains connecting the cup to the crystal cocoon.

Last but not least, at the centre in the pentacle at the top of the pentagram, was a brownish, battered and old pointed hat; that was patched, frayed, and burnt. It also had three gears; the top two criss-crossing each other around the crown. This was the ancient and sentient Sorting Hat, used at Hogwarts, which had been severely impaired after the final battle and felt it could no longer fulfil its old tasks, so it had asked Harry to take it along. Like all of them, the Sorting Hat too had gone through many various changes throughout the many years Harry had had it. Like everything else in the pentagram, the hat was chained down firmly with chains of iron, along some more iron chains to connect it the crystal cocoon. After making sure everything was as it should be, Gabrielle anchors a thin delicate chain of platinum chain into the small piece of unicorn horn that was sticking out of the cocoon, before then wrapping the chain around the cocoon thrice, all the while much carefully interweaving it intricately with the rest of the chains that was connected to the black crystal cocoon.

Gabrielle then drew a circle around the pentagram, connecting all of it points together, using a solution made from a mixture of pure silver, ground moonseeds, powdered unicorn horn, holy water, and virgin olive oil. Before she then began channelling magic into it. Soon after a bright light then came out of the circle gradually turned dark to form a stream of dark reddish light, similar to the colour of the mud that was currently spilling out of the cocoon. That was creeping down the chain that was that connected to it, before then completely swallowing up the magical artefact at the other end. Making them flare up in dark purple flames, that then quickly spread back up to the black crystal cocoon, which then swiftly became a huge swirling and ever shifting dark violet inferno.

Gabrielle then quick flick of her wand, throwing in a large batch of finely powdered high quality, Croakoa, African Red Pepper, and Sugar, making a huge fireball as the powder mixture was ignited. While with a swish, swirl and a twist of her wand, Gabrielle began muttering a short chant under her breath, before then twirl and jab at violet flames, making a several thick streams of whitish-blue light exit the tip of the wand. The streams of light wrapped themselves around the several flaming pyres in front of Gabrielle, absorbing the flames around them, whilst turning the light a very dark violet, that only grew darker and darker the more the flames was absorbed.

Gabrielle then traced a sideways figure eight with her wand, before then ending it with a slight roll of her wrist, making sparks erupt from the wand, like fireworks. Soon after the now the almost black glowing lights in front of her quickly intensified, now becoming so dark sucking out any and all light around them. Instinctively Gabrielle closed her eyes and covered her face with her arm to prevent the now intense dark light from reaching her, but it was in vain because when she opened them again the dark light had already disappeared, and in their place there was "something".

There was really no way correct for Gabrielle describe that "something", it was different from everything she had encountered so far. But if forced, she would describe it as something like a snake nest. There were many strange ethereal snake-like things, way too many of snake-like things all together and curled up in such a way that it was impossible to differentiate where one of them ended and the others began. Their movements seemed to be gawky and uncoordinated, none of it be seemed to be moving with any type of consistency to either speed or rhythm. Their scales colliding with each other, and the multiple forked tongues coming out of their mouths causing various disturbing sounds. But what made this existence almost unnatural was not their form.

But how each of the snake-like things behaved as a whole, it was as if they had been forced together against their will instead of forming a single community, to the point that staying in that state seemed to endanger their very existence. Gabrielle continued to looked at the group of snake-like things unable to really properly distinguish anything. The cluster of snakes-like things began to rise, losing their shapes, as the scales that covered them became a creamy blonde they were losing their consistency until becoming ... tufts of hair?

As the snakes was disappearing, a small humanoid figure began to gradually taking shape amongst them. It was that a of short and demonic-looking girl with brown skin - with the skin surface seeming like scales- very long wavy blonde, cream-coloured hair with pale pastel pink tips, that was wild and unruly, falling irregularly against her skin, with two curly strands framing her face. The girl's hair more then abundant and thick enough to cover what needs covered and preserve the girl's modesty, which was quite fortunate, as the girl only seemed to be clad in birthday suit, peeking out between the many various snake-like things, which seemed to be born of her.

As the last of the snakes-like things disappeared, the girl suddenly crumpled unconscious to a heap on the floor, making Gabrielle hurry to her side. Gabrielle would describe her as having a delicate and beautiful face that impresses on her a hint of melancholy. The girl's face seemed to be decidedly English was now an exotic mix of English and what she could only think was Japanese features. Her cheek bones were a bit higher and her jaw line was a bit softer, making her certifiably cute. The immaturity that could found in the soft features of the girl's somewhat feline face served only to reinforce the vision of youthful beauty, looking to be no more older then twelve years old.

Gabrielle's eyes then began trailing over the rest of the girl's body, taking in all of the details, she seemed to be somewhat small and slender, with the slender limbs that adorned her petite child-like body, which had firm, yet smooth curves. A slender, yet firm butt, and a pair of small cute budding breasts with large plump areoles that seemed to have swallowed up her nipples.

The girl also seemed to quite thin and there seemed to little fat on her, as Gabrielle could easily make out the girl's spine, collarbone, and pelvis; along with that as the girl's chest was heaving with her breath, she could make out her entire ribcage. Not to mention the girl's cheekbones also seemed to be a little bit too pronounced for Gabrielle liking, putting her on edge a bit.

The girl's also had prominent and quite sharp fangs for canine teeth, long ears which were tapered to a point, and from above her butt, there was a slender whip-like tail with a flat heart-shaped tip hanging down and flopping about. The girl's skin was covered in what looked like deep crimson tattoos, with the one on the centre of her head looking like a third eye. The girl's hands and feet were completely red and she had black claws on them.

However their most eye-catching features though, two reddish black tightly spiralling horns that sprouted from the crown of her head. Though overall, the young girl's body seemingly had no uselessness in it, and the red marks at the top of her long, blonde hair and forehead, coupled with the elongated black horns, gave her otherwise childish appearance a menacing look. Along that, the girl seemed to have a charm resembling that of a small animal. But overall, Gabrielle thought that the girl were overflowing with adorableness, especially those extremely cute features she had.

 **/|~{ (-| III |-) }~|\**

She woke up groaning, as she slowly opened her eyes, feeling strangely achingly tired, in the middle of a the familiar smell of strong disinfectant letting her know that he was in the hospital, though the air seemed to be different. Her whole body felt sore, she felt her head was feeling like big bell, which someone was hitting with hammer. She tried to shock her head, but quickly stopped when the pain was getting stronger. She blinked few times and looked around.

She couldn't see clearly enough, but she recognize some light green and white colours. She blinked few times and she saw could recognize shapes. A sudden deep growl emanated for her stomach, made her distinctly aware of just how hungry she really was. She was quite famished actually, she couldn't remember having ever felt this hunger in long time, at least not since after starting at Hogwarts.

"Ahem ..." the girl coughed briefly, her throat feeling somewhat dry.

Aimlessly running around the eye the girl's started to focus.

Her first feeling – dissatisfaction, soon followed by deep seated discontent.

She turned and clenched few times, though don't know why she did that.

Blinking a couple of times as the muddy outlines before her eyes slowly became clearer, and gradually began to perceive visual information. Making her instantly on high alert when she didn't recognize where she was. The room she was in was nothing like any hospital she recognized.

But before she could panic further her attention was captured by the soft groan of a person to her side. In the bed beside hers laid unknown young girl mostly covered by a blanket, that seemed to be slowly waking up herself. She would have studied the girl more if wasn't for she again heard the rumbling of stomach. As she was contemplating on what to do, her stomach again reminded of itself, though this time with a longer sound. She decided needed some food first and for most.

Though as she tried to sit up, she was immediately caught back. Letting out a small whimper at the sudden shock of both her hands being restrained. Looking down at confused her hands right to left, her breathing accelerating slightly. Each one was encased inside sturdy, metal shackles connected to each other with a sturdy chain, with further chains on each end, attached to the bed's frame. Quite confused and not mention more then a little worried, as she couldn't come up with a reason to why she would be chained up like this. She then turned her gaze once more to girl beside her. And it didn't long to find what was looking for, as just like her, the girl also seemed to chained to her own bed, with chains similar to her. Seeing the sturdy chains on the girl, made wonder her wonder how she had managed to miss them the first time.

She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice when small group of people entered. It wasn't until a someone began to loudly clear their throat that she first noticed the new arrivals in the room, causing her to jump a little, making the chains connected to her jingle.

"Good day. Do you recognize who we are?" a familiar female voice was then suddenly heard saying, bringing the girl out of her thoughts, making her look around room.

"Yeah, you're Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley, aren't you?" the girl replied confused.

"Correct, very good," Hermione . "Next question, do you know you are?"

"I... I am... I am Harry Potter, aren't I?" the girl replied seemingly somewhat unsure, after a long period and seemingly much trouble.

"Good, now before we continue here drink this," the brunette encouraged the girl while holding the vessel to her lips. "It's formulated to contain all the nutrients necessary for your health, along with cleaning out your digestive system, but most importantly, it helps boosts your recovery."

"You seemed to be deep thought," Ginny then remarked. "Was it anything special that was on your mind?"

"What's going on with these?" Harry asked looking over to Ginny with a wondering expression, as he lifted his wrists up, showing off the shackles around them.

"The restraints, huh? …Since we didn't know when you would wake up, nor did we know what would happen when you did..." Ginny then answered. "So to make sure you wouldn't hurt accidentally yourselves or others... We thought it was best to take some precautions, just in case..."

"OK..." Harry then replied slowly with an quite unsure tone, not to mention increasingly more confused as time passed. "Ugh.. what happened?"

"Hmm.. First how much do remember?" Hermione asked.

"Hnn... I remember the ritual in the forest... and the stampede.." Harry said carefully after some time as he was straining his mind trying to remember as much he could.

"Correct, so you can probably guess that the ritual didn't exactly fall out as we had originally planned," Ginny then added. " And thanks to that stampede the ritual changed somewhat, and did a bit little more then we had expected."

 **/|~{ (-| III |-) }~|\**

Some weeks had then passed since Harry had woken up and any aches or weakness that he had felt when he had first awoken, had passed during his few days. Which had begun with a short period of physical therapy, under the careful watch of some goblin healers, to make sure he wouldn't try to overexert himself. While he still was not feeling 100% comfortable in his new skin, he was getting there, it just seemed to be a small matter of time. He had now mostly gotten used to the feel and quirks of his body, while that had been somewhat a challenge to them, at least at first.

He now no longer felt like a pervert whenever undressing or at himself in the mirror, especially when naked. Along with that, Harry had now also gotten over most of his problems regarding bathing and showering, and he was now also able to go to the toilet without blushing or feeling of embarrassment. To help Harry to get used to his new body, once Harry was proclaimed healthy enough to leave Gringotts hospital wing, the girls decided to take Harry shopping, while it was something that necessary, as none of his old clothes no longer fit him new female body.

Though when he had first heard the suggestion from Ginny, a slight chill had run down his spine and he had no idea why, but he didn't like the feeling of foreboding it gave him. They had first decided to go to a mall in the muggle part of London to do the shopping, but only after applying some minor charms to hide Harry now more inhuman traits, and soon they were in the underwear area. Harry had been burning crimson as Hermione and Ginny kept showing different kinds of knickers. There had been many kinds and Harry had thought he was going to faint as Hermione kept showing him different kinds of hi-cuts, bikinis, thongs, regular brief looking panties, boy-cut panties, and low-cuts. While Ginny had picked up the wildest colours, which had made Harry thought he was going to go blind. After finishing with the panties, they then got to choosing brassieres. Harry had been allowed to go into the fitting room to check if the bras were fitting, and Hermione entered with him to help him as Harry had problems strapping them.

After picking up several bras in different styles and colours they paid for the underwear, and then started on his new casual clothing. Harry had been relieved when it came to normal clothes. Getting new underwear had been quite tough for him. Luna and Gabrielle, meanwhile, seemed to having way too much fun shopping for Harry, at least in his opinion. Having felt like as if he was a just living doll for their amusement at that moment, as they had wanted to try one of everything on him. Since he had not really fighting the issue, they had him change quite regularly.

When he had been dressed, Harry had realized that girl's clothes mostly seemed to be tighter than boys. Harry had felt quite uncomfortable in them, it just wasn't him, but then again that was the point. At first Harry had been quite conscious in trying to ignore his new semi-naked female form, looking back at him in the various shop mirrors, but by the end of the day his new body did no longer seem so alien to him anymore. Oddly enough, as it was his. Harry had seen his new female body naked more times that day than he could count and didn't feel as awkward about it anymore.

Balance had also been something Harry had somewhat of a problem with as shortly after waking up. Aside from his change in height and limb-length, there was also the weight distribution to consider, that was changed due to his breasts and arse. That had really not been a good time for him, mostly stumbling all over the place while he tried to get used to the new body he now was wearing. After taking a long deep breath, as he looked himself in the mirror, Harry then stretched himself, until he suddenly felt his upper body tip backwards until he could see the floor behind his feet. He then brought her leg up next to her head, then she bent backwards and brought her face upward from between her legs and smiled. This was another thing that the girl had some problem adjusting with, as boy he really was flexible. His mind then continued to stroll down memory lane.

After their little shopping trip, Harry's physical therapy had then been replaced with several different medical, physical, and magical, tests and examinations. They had tested him on everything from his overall stamina, endurance, resilience, strength, agility and dexterity and flexibility, to his mental acuity and reaction time. They had even tested his pain threshold. They had also tested all of Harry senses, all of which seemed at the very least somewhat enhanced, if not greatly so, along with his reaction time and pain threshold. Several test had also been run on his magical cores and pathways, along with his general magical strength and recovery rate.

Harry's new body had been pushed to its limits and beyond, all to find out were his current boundaries laid. Then after a month of being rigorously tested and thoroughly examined, they told him that all was left was to compile their data and evaluate their findings. Since this would probably take quite awhile, Harry was free to do as he liked in the meantime. His only true restriction was that he had to stay below Gringotts, and returned to infirmary each evening to rest.

What they had managed to found out so far, was that Harry now only was a very near human female, genetically speaking at least. As a small part of his genetic code now seemed to be part of some kind of magical being. Though while they hadn't been able too precisely pinpoint what kind of being yet, their current most possible suspect were some kind of fae or maybe something a bit more demonic. Along with that, his current body seemed to be made for agility and lightning quick reactions. Being able to easily bend and contort at inhuman angles that most could not match without extreme training. Harry's new body also seemed to be able to withstand punishment that would incapacitate most normal humans. Along with that he now seemed to be immune against most kinds of poisons and drugs, whether they were natural, magical, or synthetic in nature.

Then there was Harry's blood, which now for some unknown reason seemed to be faintly bioluminescent, very faintly glowing dark scarlet when in the dark. There also the matter of Harry's skin, which now seemed to be slightly photoluminescent, giving a very faint golden glow after having been exposed to direct sunlight for extended period of time. Along with that they had also found out that Harry now seemed to have enhanced longevity, almost unbreakable bones with a silver tint to them, superhuman stamina, fast recovery speed, increase in natural physical strength, and increase in overall vitality and health. Harry's skin while delicate-looking, was also very dense and somewhat spell resistant, now able withstand some small blades and minor curses, jinx, hexes, and charms. While Harry's huge glowing huge, doe-like eyes, that seemed to be rimmed with fire, but was itself glazed, kind of orange, like between gold and red, twilight in colour, with vertically torn pupils like that of a reptile with childish ambiance being felt from them.

Harry had also gained a reflective layer lining the back of his eyeballs, which was sending light that passed through them back into his eyes. Improving his ability to see in darkness, though in very bright light, his pupils would close very narrowly over his eyes, reducing the amount of light on his now more sensitive retinas, along with improving his depth of field. Though that was not all the changes that had been accrued to his eyes, as Harry now also seemed to have a larger visual field of view of compared to that normal humans. Along with that Harry now also seemed to have transparent, fully functional third eyelids that could used to protect his eyes from dust and other various small particles, along with serving as a pair of second lenses for when he was underwater.

Though its main purpose seemed to be working as some kind of seal for the mystic ability his eyes now possessed. They seem to cast a suggestion spell that cripples the target upon direct eye contact. Though it seem to need several seconds before it take effect. Another weakness was that the eyes effects could be somewhat negated if the target was consciously aware of what was happening, and was actively fighting against it, though the success of this would solely be dependant on the target's will and mental fortitude. One would also be to resist the effects Harry's mystical eyes if one was more then just somewhat adept with mind arts, such as occlumency.

Something else that had come forth during their many various tests and examinations on Harry, was that he now seemed to naturally emanate a sweet aroma. Which seemed contain some kind of strange magical pheromone, that seemed to somewhat rob the senses of most that smelled it, making them act strangely. They had noticed that all of those that were under the effects of the pheromones Harry was now naturally exuding, gained visibly flushed cheeks, noticeable dilated pupils and blood vessels, along were perspiring in unusually large amounts.

Though it didn't seemed to have any affect on any kind of insects or animals, no matter if there were magical or not. Humans, males especially, seemed to more susceptible, with noticeable different if they had magic or not. Though those with creature blood in them seemed to be more able resist any of the effects, but the overall susceptibility seemed to mostly depend from person to person, with repeated exposure seemingly lessening any and all effects.

Though something else that had kind of disappointed him somewhat, even made them a bit sad, once proving that to gain some, you have to lose some. As he no longer able was to change to the animagus form he once had had, which had been a magnificent red tailed hawk. In all actuality, it seemed that Harry now wouldn't be able to become a animagus at all anymore. His occlumency also seemed to have been affected by recent events, which had actually surprised and worried him quite a bit. Although luckily nothing major seemed to have changed, as while his mindscape had changed somewhat, along with becoming more unstructured and chaotic. Currently being just a little more then a complete and utter mess of jumbled memories and impressions, as Harry really hadn't yet had enough time or energy to properly look his mindscape, much less organise it.

 **/|~{ (-| III |-) }~|\**

 **TBC**

 **/|~{ (-| III |-) }~|\**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fellowship of the Fox: Alternate**

by Ryuuohjin

 **/ AN /**

 **Disclaimer** \- I do not on any way own Harry Potter or any of it's world or characters.

They all fully belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates.

 **Update 2015-06-01:** Fixed several errors & mistakes I seemed have missed, and changed some minor things.

 **Update 2018-03-23:** Significantly rewritten.

 **Update 2018-03-23:** Changed Rhy's weapons.

 **Update 2018-03-30:** Now revamped as an alternative version of my "Fellowship of the Fox" story.

 **/**

 **Chapter 4 - Battle Preparations**

As Harry was coming to grip with his new abilities and limitations, and all papers concerning the life and birth Rhy Majorette Raps, where given their final check. He now a new fully viable identity in both the magical and the muggle world. With everything completely legal looking, birth certificates, medical records, and passports. Along with a somewhat deep, and believable family history, that could fool anyone, as long as they didn't look too deep into it.

He was once again laying in bed lost in within his thoughts, not noticing the door to the room open, nor did he notice Ginny and Luna entering the room. Seeing that Harry seemed wide awake, but lost far way in his thoughts. They stopped and watched him for awhile, but when he showed no signs of being aware their presence, Luna leaned forward and gently blew into one of his furry ears.

The effect was immediate, as Harry snapped his head round a surprised, but quite cute expression adoring his face. When he saw it was just Luna and Ginny behind her, he relaxed almost immediately. His expression then switched by to a thoughtful one.

"How long have you been here?" he then asked after a moment.

"Just a little while," Ginny answered while starting to pick out some clothes for their friend turned to a little girl. "We came to wake you up, only to find you lost in your own little world."

"So what were you thinking so deeply about then, Harry," Luna said as she started to undress him. "Was it something in particular or was it just some of your usual brooding."

"HEY!" Harry protested indignantly. "I change clothes by myself, you know."

"Of course we know that," Luna replied but didn't stop her undressing. "We just want to speed up the process, as you know we still have much too do."

"I know," Rhy sighed as he resigned to his fate from now. "And I wasn't brooding."

"So there, now that you're dressed, let's get you some breakfast, then we can start with today's meeting," Ginny stated after they finished helped dressing him.

During the meeting, after some long and sometimes hard discussions, several decisions had been made. The first being, that since the identity of Rhy Rasp now of officially existed in full capacity, Harry from now on go under that name and that they would start to refer to him as a the girl he now was. Despite a few protests from Harry, as they all thought he really need too get used too being refereed too by them. No point only doing that when he was in the past.

They second being, something they had long pondered and hard on. It was how they would distribute out the many things things they crafted through out the years. Like specially the designed wands and holsters for all who had joined the DA. They had decided too make the wands and holsters because, the first part in their plan was to arm their generation better, and that started with their wands, with some exceptions for Marietta Edgecombe and Zacharias Smith. Marietta Edgecombe had betrayed the group the whole group in their fifth year, showing she really couldn't be fully trusted. Zacharias Smith was another story, as he had run away to save himself when push came to shove, meaning he couldn't be really be relied on.

The DA's wands and holsters were blood bound, and had been personalised as much as they possibly could for each person. They only used magical wood that had been obtained from various dryads, with a additional core of small braid of their own hair that had been soaked in their blood, along their birthstones for amplification and foci. Making it so no one but the person they had made it for would able fully use it. The next was the holsters, they would be made with many intricate sets of runes engraved into them. Making the holsters more comfortable, auto-fitting, and completely unnoticeable to anyone else, along with anything inside them. They would also making that no one, beside the owner, could summon the holster or anything in it. There were also runes sets that that granted the wearer protection against any hexes, charms, jinxes or curses that either controlled or manipulated a persons mind, will or emotions. It would also help to ward against most forms of passive legilimency.

They had also decided to go with the idea of creating a shop, as front for the base they had planned in Diagon Alley. Since the Potters owned of several buildings in the Alley, they would use one of the empty ones, which they would ward to the teeth. The only problem with their idea was that the shop would wanted to have it guarded by a pair of homunculi. The problem lied in that only an alchemist really knew how to create one. And the only alchemists they knew about was the Flamel's, they knew the Flamel's were alive, but they didn't know much more than that.

The shop would serve two purposes, one was having a to give out the things they had created. The other would give them a safe hide out, and passage in and out the Alley. They had planned too connect the shop with a room in Potter Manor, which would be their base of operations in the past. While a golem may also serve that purpose as well, a homunculus would the job much better. They difference between them were like using a robot or a human for it, as that was basically what they were.

A golem was something, often a statue or similar, that had been reanimated using a lot of magic. They only followed whatever orders that had been inscribed during their creation. It was like a computer program, the more complex things you wanted the golem to do, the more complex the orders had to be. A homunculus on the other hand, was a artificially made being, of then humanoid in form. These were very rare as so few know how to create one, the only thing know about their creation was that deep knowledge in alchemy was needed. Which was something that the had found quite surprisingly few texts about through out the years of their research.

The last thing that they had been decided was the need to split up their work task from now on. The first group, consisting of Ron, Neville and Hermione, would look for any information regarding the Flamel's and the creation of homunculus. The second group, consisting of Ginny, Luna and Harry,they would create and design any weapons and armour Harry would use in the past, along with making new wands for all six of them.

 **/**

Ronald Weasley was currently in a quite the bad mood, as he had been on this search for weeks, and he still had no clues on where to find the Flamel's. While all the records at both Gringotts and the Ministry showed that they were alive, but neither had any valid address registered. They had even sent one of the Longbottom house elves and a postal owl, each with a letter explaining what they needed and why they needed it to the Flamel's. But that been a few days ago, and so far neither had been heard from since.

He was currently going through some of the personal journals that Albus Dumbeldore had left behind at Hogwarts. In hope that they may contain any hints, leads, or clues that could help track the Flamel's down. It seems that Dumbeldore had found the Flamel's by following their paper trail they left when they last had changed their identity. Neville was currently out trying to do the same. Hermione on the other hand was still out searching for any text about the creation of homunculus. They had agreed to rendezvous at Longbottom manor in two weeks time, to show what present whatever findings they had.

 **/**

The first problem that Rhy's group had encountered creating all the equipment Rhy may need in the past was how she would carry it around. As constantly wearing weapons and armour all the time, it wasn't really practical, not to mention it draw a lot of attention to the girl. Which was some they wanted to avoid. But they stilt wanted her to somehow always have access to it, so just leaving it behind while she didn't need it wasn't the like either.

They had decided she would needed something that was inconspicuous and discreet, while also easy to carry around. Something no would suspect it. Something would be easy to deny and would be hard to prove. It should be hard to be forgotten, misplaced, dropped or lost like a jewellery or some other trinkets; and preferably take up as little space as possible. They pondered on this problem long and hard. Many ideas had been tossed back and forth, till finally when they decided use a magical tattoo.

Which was the tattoo that now Rhy sported on her back. It was a true marvel magical craftsmanship and ingenuity. The tattoo covered her entire lower back, and was quite masterfully made. It portrayed the Rasp crest, with the family motto on a banderoll under. The tattoo was scarlet in colour, and glittered like rubies when the light hit it, a pretty bit of magic had been poured into it.

Unlike a normal which was just a picture imprinted on the skin. This tattoo were made up of lots and lots very small runes, that had been etched into the skin. Which together formed the desired image. The runes that were etched into Rhy's skin created a personal sub-space pocket, which only she could access. They also allowed her to summon and banish things, from and to the pocket at any time she wanted. It also incorporated a switch spell, which switched what she currently was wearing with that of her armour, and later switched back to what she had been wearing before.

But what they considered their greatest achievement as of yet, was making the tattoo completely operated by solely through thought commands. All it took was for Rhy was to concentrate of what she wanted and she would get it. The backside was they had no way to check the pocket for any sort of inventory. Which meaning if Rhy put something in pocket and then forgot about it, then that would be as good as lost. The tattoo was fuelled by Rhy's own magic, so whenever she either summoned, banished or switched her something, a small amount of her magic would be used. It currently only contained her armour and her weapons.

The inspiration for Rhy's armour had been taken from the stories of the samurai of the far east. It consisted of a white and purple kimono that transitioned into a tutu skirt. The kimono would protected with a black breastplate and ornate shoulder guards. With that she would wear blue dark blue guards on her arms. While her skirt held up by a purple decorated with a pink flower. She would also wear thigh high greaves protected with black knee guards,with white socks underneath that. A large dark purple ribbon would keep her hair in long pony tail, and keeping it out of her way.

The last in her assembly would be a quite distinctive and fearsome full-face mask. It covered her entire face and the top of her head, making it look more like a helmet. It was white with four eye slits, further enhancing their inhuman appearance. The slits were black and red inside, with Rhy's eyes visible through the lower slits. Its overall shape is rounded and tapers to a sharp point, vaguely resembling a vulpine skull. It also had a bump on top and covers up most of top part of her head leaving her hair to come out the back of her head. It also covers some her cheek, making it look somewhat bulkier and a bit more intimidating. The mask served three different proposes:

The first, was to simply to act as a face guard, protecting her face from any spells, weapons, or stray debris.

The second was to help hide her identity, and to do that they also added charms that would distort her voice. Making it deeper, rougher, darker, and raspier then before. It would be a bit more animalistic, along with gain a growling timbre to it, that it didn't have before.

The final function of mask was to help in battle, as had same charms Moody's eye had, along with filtering any air that passed through it.

Rhy's weapons consisted mainly of pair of wands and their own version of a katana. It had a slightly curved, slender, single-edged silver blade that 24", and grip long enough to accommodate two hands, but could also be used one handed. Curling oak leaves forms the guard, and the pommel has two oak leaves curled together.

For her wands, two had been created, one for her normal day to day use, while the other was for she would be disguised. The first wand would her old holly wand as a base, in that they had incorporated some yew wood they obtained from an ent, along with the heartstring from the basilisk in the chamber of secrets as a core. It was quite a powerful wand, especially compared to the other wand that and been created, which why this would be her secondary wand.

The other wand made from the heartwood of a Banyan tree, which had been freely given to them from a dryad they had befriended in India some years ago. It had two cores in this wand that was kind of unique, but she had been quite unsure if they would work as wand cores. The first braid was hair from herself as a human and a kitsune, only taken from before the ritual. They had been soaked in blood also taken from herself as a human and kitsune before the ritual. The second braid was the same, only taken after the ritual. While it had worked the wand itself was somewhat lacking in terms of power, but compatibility had gone up quite a bit.

After they done with all the stuff for Rhy may need, they the wands for the rest of their group. Starting with Hermione's wand, made out of walnut and beech with sphinx tail hair as core. While Ron's wand were made from larch and blackthorn, and had a Jobberknoll feather as its core.

And Neville got a wand made of cherry wood and cedar, that had a Diricawl feather as core,

Ginny had made her wand out of hornbeam and red oak, choosing veela hair as a core. While Luna's wand on the other hand, was as unique as the person who had crafted it.

Unlike the others, she had used three types of wood to craft her wand. It was made of mistletoe, holly, fir, with intricate inlays of reindeer horn from a reindeer in the handle. While the shaft had delicate inlays of myrrh and frankincense along it, which ended in small golden star at the top. She too had two cores in her wand. The first was hair freely given to her by an elf, the second was hair from a portly old fae with a great white beard. At least that was what Luna had said. Neither Rhy nor Ginny hadn't dared too argue with her, as they felt like they would lose something if they did. They didn't know what exactly, but they thought it was better not risk it, just in case it was something important.

 **/**

As Neville was wandering through halls of the ancient ancestral of home of the Longbottom family, when a house elf popped up to inform him that Hermione and Ron had arrived, and was currently waiting for him in the main lounge. The meeting had, as expected, showed no results, and whilst they were in discussing what do next, another house elf appeared carrying an owl and a package. They quickly recognized them both, as they were the ones they had sent after the Flamel's.

While everyone was being surprised at their arrival, the owl took off from the elf and landed in front Neville. When the owl had landed and then proceeded to stretch out its leg, it was then Neville saw the letter that was attached there and reached for it. When he saw it was addressed to them, he quickly ripped it open started to read it.

It seems to be from the Flamel's. They said while they were sorry they couldn't meet in person, but they had given the elf copies of all the notes and research they done on homunculi and their creation. After reading the letter through once again, Neville then handed it over to the others, while he went to check over the package the house elf was carrying.

He was soon joined by Ron and Hermione as they finished reading the letter for themselves, and after having confirmed the contents of the package, they quickly the the owl with a short note that summarized what had just learned.

 **/**

 **TBC**

 **/**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Fellowship of the Fox: Alternate**

by Ryuuohjin

 **/ AN /**

 **Disclaimer** \- I do not on any way own Harry Potter or any of it's world or characters.

They all fully belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates.

 **Update 2015-03-10:** Fixed several errors & mistakes I seemed have missed.

 **Update 2018-03-24:** Now rewritten.

 **Update 2018-03-30:** Now revamped as an alternative version of my "Fellowship of the Fox" story.

 **/**

 **Chapter 5 - Homunculus**

Rhy couldn't help but smile to herself as she inspected the contents of the two large cultivation chamber in of her, with the constant and rhythmic beeping from a heart monitor nearby as background music. Through the glass one could see two deeply slumbering girls, clad only in their birthday suit and floating in some kind of an amber-coloured, translucent liquid, with their long hair floating around them like a halo. From what Rhy could see so far they seemed to be identical in every detail, bar their colouring. They appeared to be around thirteen or sixteen year old. They seemed to be the sort whom you can somewhat tell what age they were, but also still retained that 'cute smallness' that makes them look much younger as well.

Although what caught Rhy's attention the most was the area along their neck, spine, and lower back, which were covered in tough scales with a horny, translucent texture. The scales were pentagonal, and shaped like a teardrop, with two long sides and two shorter ones, and a very short fifth side attached to the skin. Each of the scales were overlapping each other very neatly and they fit into each other in a way that seemed to allow perfect freedom of movement. A long slender dragon tail could also be seen protruding from the bottom of their spine.

It had taken them over three months to reach this point, after carefully studying the Flamel's notes. They had made them using a pair of young house elf twins (volunteers belonging to House Potter) as bases. Hermione had violently rejected the idea at first but been reluctantly brought around by the elves insistence, willingness, and eagerness.

Along with the elves they each had added a ingredient each to the mix. Rhy had added whatever was left of the thousand year old basilisk that she slain in their second year. While Ginny had added the carcass of a Chinese fireball who died of old age, which she had managed to obtain through their brother Charlie. And Ron had added a pair salamander, and Neville had added a few ashwinder eggs. While Luna, keeping the reptile theme going, had added some creature she called a fairy dragon, it had been roughly the size of a butterfly or a dragonfly. Looking somewhat like really small lizard that was slender and light, with with four reptile-like limbs and two pair of insect-styled wings, similar to that of dragonfly.

According to Luna, they were the smallest of all dragon species, associated with insects and the fae. They apparently shared many traits with fairies, such as a trickster nature and a fondness for sweet foods. She also told them that the reason that most didn't know about them, was because finding a fairy dragon was hard. But was easiest find at flower beds, as they were fond of fine-smelling flowers. Although unfortunately, due to their tiny size, they were often mistaken for common insects.

Rhy's also added a pint of her own blood to the mixture. A single tear a phoenix, which had been freely given, had also been added to the mix. Well, it had been more like Fawkes just suddenly appeared one day, many years of absence. The phoenix had disappeared shortly after Dumbeldore's death, and no one had really seen him since then, until then that is. While everyone had still to surprised by his sudden appearance, Fawkes had flown to the tanks contain their still in-progress homunculi. He then cried a single tear into each tank, only to then disappear as suddenly as he appeared, leaving Rhy & Co shocked, stunned, and not mention more then a little confused.

Rhy was drawn from her musings when a loud high-pitched pinging sound erupted from the tanks in front of her, signifying that the cultivation chambers were now done. With a growing excitement, she began tapping on a few buttons on a nearby console, making it so the liquid in started to drain. It would be quite interesting to see what the results of this would be.

 **/**

The next had been dedicated to run every test could they could think of on the newly created homunculi. It seemed that they were still biological twins, and that thanks to the blood that Rhy had added, they were also something like biologically sisters to her too, but not as closely as they were to each others. And, like Rhy, they were immune most too toxins, venoms, poisons, drugs, and potions but in a higher degree she then was. Although their blood didn't seemed to affect anyone the way Rhy's blood did. They also seemed almost impervious to fire and heat, along with that seemed have been blessed with an amazing recovery rate, through their mixed blood.

While did not have much in terms of magical strength, they were surprisingly sturdy, for someone being so delicate looking. They had also discovered that their skin, like Rhy's, had minor resistance to magic. While stronger then Rhy's, it wasn't by very much, and that was still nothing compared to what have found out about their scales. Which was as resistant to magic as any dragons, and were hard really hard to scratch, along with having high resistant to kinetic any kind of kinetic damage. Although this seemed to only apply to their scales, nothing else. They also had quite the impressive lung capacity, along with an ridiculous physical strength, for someone that small. Not to mention, a lot of stamina

The twins also have gained some kind of natural defences against of mind magic. The best they could be described as, was like their mind was both was and wasn't there, whenever anyone was trying to read it. And if anyone tried to break into their mind through sheer force alone, the thing Rhy could liken it to was like sticking a paper clip in an electric outlet.

And now that they were awake, and Rhy had been able to confirm, that they was certainly beautiful by any regular definitions. In terms of appearances alone, the girls was a perfect mirror images of each other. With their hair let down, flowing freely behind their backs with bangs hovering in front of a heart shaped and youthful face that clearly did not belong to someone from Britain. They had sharp chins and soft features that looked almost pixieish. The small had a nose, full lips and striking, wide eyes, which seemed to be the very essence of innocence despite the hint of maturity that could be seen behind them. Their ear was more pointed and leaf-shaped than any normal human ones. The immaturity found in the features of their faces seemed only to reinforce the image of a youthful beauties.

Their bodies were lithe; much more graceful than others their apparent age. Their skin was quite soft and beautiful, and they had just enough bumps to extenuate their figure. Their legs were slim, powerful, and was surprisingly long for some of their stature, and would normally be gangly on anyone else their age. They both had stark white hair and onyx scales, but that was were the similarities between them stopped.

As one of the girl's had pale porcelain skin and glistening ruby eyes. While the other girl's skin was a warm mocha hue and had stunning golden eyes with a light reddish tint to them. The pale twin they had named Ena, which was a Irish name meaning bright and shining. While her dark skinned counterpart was named Kerry, which was a Gaelic name meaning the dark one.

 **/**

After all check ups on the twins were done, they were each given a tattoo and amulet similar to the one Rhy had. Then after a shopping trip to give them a wardrobe of their own, it was time to give thee girls some armour and weapons like Rhy had. First the twins were led into a huge storage room. A large bookshelf covered the far end of the wall, with dusty old tomes and scrolls filling it too the brim. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders filled the shelf; woods, horns, scales, furs and skins lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, snarled claws, and great lengths of hair hanged down from the rafters.

They were then given a bag each, and told too put anything they could feel call out too them in it. These would then later be used too construct their wands. After an hour of searching and exploring, they were all done and handed their bags too Hermione. The plan were while Hermione and the guys were making the twins wands, the the rest of the girls would design and create the twins weapons and armour. The first of which had been a mask similar to the one Rhy had.

Their overall shape were a bit rounded and more tapered to a sharp point, somewhat resembling bird skulls instead. Their masks had also bump on top, but it covered up the entire top part of their head, though they still left their hair to coming out the back of their head. It covered their cheeks and their ears. With the cheeks designed too make the masks look bulkier and more intimidating then Rhy's.

 **/**

Kerry's armour consisted of a short black top that could best be described as a glorified sports bra, and what looked like a pair black biker shorts, showing a lot of skin on her midriff and legs. Along with that she wore a what at the first glance looked like a crimson overcoat with rather simple design. The top half of it extended to her wrists and looked like a jacket, but the lower half billowed around her legs like a cape or a skirt. On her feet she wore a pair black thigh high steel-capped army boots, with studs underneath their rugged soles for a better grip. All her armour carried the same kind charms that Rhy's armour did. Most of her hair had folded into a loose knot at back of her head, which was secured by a pair of long simple black hair pins.

Like Rhy, Kerry been given a pair of wands, one for regular day to day use and one spare, to use whenever disguised. Her primary wand was made out of heartwood an ebony tree, a augurey feather as core. While her other wand was made out of laurel and ash wood, with unicorn hair and basilisk horn as its cores. Kerry had also been given a pair of small gun blades. The gun blades, were essentially a pair of convertible revolver-sickles, with the ability to quickly transform between three different modes. It was an ingenious integration of sword, sickle and firearm into a single weapon, which was equally capable of dispatching enemies any at range.

The whole construction and the design of the blades was unique, which was loosely based upon a falx. They had an ornately etched base with dark red grips; a thin, somewhat long, curved silver blades, with a thick black line running up their center. By default, they are a pair of revolvers that fire incredibly fast, enough to clear out enemies before any of them could move. She could also deploy them as blades to fight in melee combat, or extend them using chains attached to their respective handles like kusarigamas to fight from mid-range

They could be loaded with two types of bullets. One was armour piercing shrapnel rounds, made from blessed silver. The other were simple paint ball bullets, that hurt like a bitch when they hit. The paint bullets were filled with bright fluorescent paint, that glowed in the dark and had quite a strong and distinct smell, that was long lasting and really hard to wash away or cover up.

 **/**

Ena's armour was very loosely based on the Arthurian legends, and consisted of a long white skirt with a pink corset top with a silver chest plate, gauntlets and boots along with armour plating on her thighs and her hair would be held up in a high ponytail with a black ribbon.

Like her sister Ena had been given two wands. One was made the heartwood of a aspen, with the tail hair from a kirin as its core. While the other one was made out of pine and hawthorn, having horned serpent horn and thunderbird tail feather as its cores. The former was the one was the one she had chosen as her primary one.

Also just like both of her sisters, she also gotten a sword. Its basic structure was that of a western longsword with a length of 35" and a width of 5", and it has golden runes inscribed on the silver blade. The blade itself is straight and double-edged, without any fuller or riser. It had a cruciform shaped hilt and minimalist pommel design. The guard and grip was obtuse concave in shape, with blue enamelling on the guard, stylized cross on the langet.

 **/**

More months passed, and as the autumn frost slayed July, and the countryside was ablaze in colour. They gathered at Stone Henge to make use of the natural magical focal point that this place was. As everything was being prepared, Rhy and the twins checking and rechecking all their equipment and belongings one last time. When everything was said and done, and everyone was in their places, the ritual started. Time passed, as more and more power was gathered and focused in and around the circle. But wasn't until when the ritual was nearly complete, that something disastrous happened, something that never should happen in the first place, especially in a situation like this. Someone stuttered and mispronounced, time seemed to have stopped for a moment and even the world seemed to hold its breath.

A thunderous boom then echoed throughout the air and put them all on edge.

Then a massive explosion occurred, along with a most amazing light show anyone of them had ever seen, as all hell broke loose. The wind roared and raged, as the earth shook and trembled, all while time and space became twisted and distorted all around them. But neither Rhy nor any of the twins knew this since the first blast had knocked them unconscious, they didn't also know that several severely wounded, and some had even died during the this great upheaval. A few even seemed to mysteriously vanish into thin air, all of Rhy's friends, where among those who had.

When everything had calmed down, they found that several seemed have been ripped apart, whilst others had been knocked unconscious, and was in critical condition with several sever injuries. When they checked if Rhy and the twins were still there, all they found was smoking crater and scorched ground were they once stood and nothing more.

 **/**

 **TBC**

 **/**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Fellowship of the Fox: Alternate**

 **by Ryuuohjin**

 **/ AN /**

 **Disclaimer -** I do not on any way own Harry Potter or any of it's world or characters.

They all fully belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates.

This first part in _**bold italics**_ is taken directly from the last chapter of the forth book in the series; Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

 **Update 2015-06-01:** Fixed several errors & mistakes I seemed have missed, and changed some minor things.

 **Update 2015-04-06:** Completely rewritten. Basically a whole new chapter. Hopefully you like to the new directions with this.

 **Update 2018-05-24:** Basically a whole new chapter. Changed the timeline a bit and made the arrival more noticeable and dramatic. Changed the setting a little too and added a twist to it. Although I'm not completely sure about this chapter, have rewritten the original chapter and have an another fully fleshed out version of this chapter too. Which is the main reason it took so long to post anything, was unsure which chapter to use, and still are. Let me know what you think of this new version, but enough of that for now, lets get on with story and see how it turned out.

 **Update 2018-03-30:** Now revamped as an alternative version of my "Fellowship of the Fox" story.

 **/**

 **Chapter 6 – Arrival**

 _ **Harry kicked his legs so hard and fast it felt as though his muscles were screaming in protest; his very brain felt waterlogged, he couldn't breathe, he needed oxygen, he had to keep going, he could not stop -**_

 _ **And then he felt his head break the surface of the lake; wonderful, cold, clear air was making his wet face sting; he gulped it down, feeling as though he had never breathed properly before, and, panting, pulled Ron and the little girl up with him. All around him, wild, green-haired heads were emerging out of the water with him, but they were smiling at him.**_

 _ **The crowd in the stands was making a great deal of noise; shouting and screaming, they all seemed to be on their feet; Harry had the impression they thought that Ron and the little girl might be dead, but they were wrong. . . both of them had opened their eyes; the girl looked scared and confused, but Ron merely expelled a great spout of water, blinked in the bright light, turned to Harry, and said, "Wet, this, isn't it?" Then he spotted Fleur's sister. "What did you bring her for?"**_

 _ **"Fleur didn't turn up, I couldn't leave her," Harry panted.**_

 _ **"Harry, you prat," said Ron, "you didn't take that song thing seriously, did you? Dumbledore wouldn't have let any of us drown!"**_

 _ **"The song said -"**_

 _ **"It was only to make sure you got back inside the time limit!" said Ron. "I hope you didn't waste time down there acting the hero!"**_

 _ **Harry felt both stupid and annoyed. It was all very well for Ron; he'd been asleep, he hadn't felt how eerie it was down in the lake, surrounded by spear-carrying merpeople who'd looked more than capable of murder.**_

 _ **"C'mon," Harry said shortly, "help me with her, I don't think she can swim very well. "**_

 _ **They pulled Fleur's sister through the water, back toward the bank where the judges stood watching, twenty merpeople accompanying them like a guard of honor, singing their horrible screechy songs.**_

 _ **Harry could see Madam Pomfrey fussing over Hermione, Krum, Cedric, and Cho, all of whom were wrapped in thick blankets.**_

 _ **Dumbledore and Ludo Bagman stood beaming at Harry and Ron from the bank as they swam nearer, but Percy, who looked very white and somehow much younger than usual, came splashing out to meet them. Meanwhile Madame Maxime was trying to restrain Fleur Delacour, who was quite hysterical, fighting tooth and nail to return to the water.**_

 _ **"Gabrielle! Gabrielle! Is she alive? Is she 'urt?"**_

 _ **"She's fine!" Harry tried to tell her, but he was so exhausted he could hardly talk, let alone shout.**_

 _ **Percy seized Ron and was dragging him back to the bank ("Gerroff, Percy, I'm all right!"); Dumbledore and Bagman were pulling Harry upright; Fleur had broken free of Madame Maxime and was hugging her sister.**_

 _ **"It was ze grindylows. . . zey attacked me. . . oh Gabrielle, I thought. . . I thought. . . "**_

 _ **"Come here, you," said Madam Pomfrey. She seized Harry and pulled him over to Hermione and the others, wrapped him so tightly in a blanket that he felt as though he were in a straitjacket, and forced a measure of very hot potion down his throat. Steam gushed out of his ears.**_

 _ **"Harry, well done!" Hermione cried. "You did it, you found out how all by yourself!"**_

 _ **"Well -" said Harry. He would have told her about Dobby, but he had just noticed Karkaroff watching him. He was the only judge who had not left the table; the only judge not showing signs of pleasure and relief that Harry, Ron, and Fleur's sister had got back safely. "Yeah, that's right," said Harry, raising his voice slightly so that Karkaroff could hear him.**_

 _ **"You haff a water beetle in your hair, Herm-own-ninny," said Krum. Harry had the impression that Krum was drawing her attention back onto himself; perhaps to remind her that he had just rescued her from the lake, but Hermione brushed away the beetle impatiently and said, "You're well outside the time limit, though, Harry. . . . Did it take you ages to find us?"**_

 _ **"No. . . I found you okay. . . . "**_

 _ **Harry's feeling of stupidity was growing. Now he was out of the water, it seemed perfectly clear that Dumbledores safety precautions wouldn't have permitted the death of a hostage just because their champion hadn't turned up. Why hadn't he just grabbed Ron and gone? He would have been first back. . . . Cedric and Krum hadn't wasted time worrying about anyone else; they hadn't taken the mersong seriously. . . .**_

 _ **Dumbledore was crouching at the water's edge, deep in conversation with what seemed to be the chief merperson, a particularly wild and ferocious-looking female. He was making the same sort of screechy noises that the merpeople made when they were above water; clearly, Dumbledore could speak Mermish. Finally he straightened up, turned to his fellow judges, and said, "A conference before we give the marks, I think. "**_

 _ **The judges went into a huddle. Madam Pomfrey had gone to rescue Ron from Percy's clutches; she led him over to Harry and the others, gave him a blanket and some Pepperup Potion, then went to fetch Fleur and her sister. Fleur had many cuts on her face and arms and her robes were torn, but she didn't seem to care, nor would she allow Madam Pomfrey to clean them.**_

 _ **"Look after Gabrielle," she told her, and then she turned to Harry. "You saved 'er," she said breathlessly. "Even though she was not your 'ostage. "**_

 _ **"Yeah," said Harry, who was now heartily wishing he'd left all three girls tied to the statue.**_

 _ **Fleur bent down, kissed Harry twice on each cheek (he felt his face burn and wouldn't have been surprised if steam was coming out of his ears again), then said to Ron, "And you too-you 'elped -"**_

 _ **"Yeah," said Ron, looking extremely hopeful, "yeah, a bit -"**_

 _ **Fleur swooped down on him too and kissed him. Hermione looked simply furious, but just then,**_ something quite unexpected happened, catching the attention of everyone present.

 **/**

The first thing that made Dumbeldore aware that not everything was as it should be was nothing more than a shiver running down his spine. He also noticed what seemed to be small random waves of of what seemed to be static, rolling across the ground. Making him much more alert, stand straighter with a wand in hand, his heart racing, breathing quickened as adrenaline flooded his system. The next thing Albus was how the air around them seem to grow heavier with each passing second, almost to the point that it was palpable.

Silence then dropped. Abrupt and absolute silence. As though every sound had been sucked suddenly from the surroundings. The silence was heavy. Thick. Oppressive. Becoming heavier. Thicker. Creating an uncomfortable pressure on his chest, heart beating so fast, breaths coming hard. Ozone filled then the air a second later, and Albus felt as much as saw lightning flash and thunder rolled, making the ground quaked beneath everyone present. The quake reached all the way to the all the way to the castle itself, where it shattered the glass in any windows ending the silence.

Albus blinked for several moments, and when he could finally see again, there was a loud crash, signifying the birth of angry thunder, and a tear, as if the universe itself was giving way to some egregious burden. The blue sky then disappeared, exploding with a swirling vortex of in all the colour of the rainbow that spat out several heavy orbs of phantasmal flames. They were so fast that as they fell, that they seem to visibly distort the very air around them, leaving a ethereal trail behind them. Whenever a flaming orb slammed into a person, with seemingly great force from above, it would instantly knock them into unconsciousness, but otherwise seemed unharmed.

All of a sudden there was a bright flash that drowned area in light and completely blinding everyone, as a great pillar of light appeared in the middle of the Black Lake. The only way Albus could describe it was as that if the lake had begun to twist, its shores changing position while remaining in the same position, the colours growing saturated then inverting on themselves, everything twisting and turning and finally stopping.

It felt as if the universe itself were opening, no, not opening, more like there was suddenly a great rift there. A rift in time, space, matter, into the heart and source of all magic and life itself, everything, all elements, even gravity was bending towards this great towering pillar of white light.

It radiated power.

Immense uncontrollable power.

Surging as unstoppable as the ocean tide.

Although white was not really exactly the right word to describe it. It was like staring into a pillar with a rainbow inside, or as if every colour that ever existed blended into the most vibrant white light he'd ever seen. It was beautiful, magnificent, yet horrifying and frightful.

A ripple of energy then flowed out, and the world then seemed to explode.

The light was now all compassing.

More powerful and even brighter then before.

Colours cascaded around it, and seemed to fill the world.

It was like an aurora.

The light of dawn or sunset.

A supernova.

Maybe even a the birth of a new star.

Several massive waves of energy were also sweeping out from it, as the lake churned from the explosion. Waves crashed onto the shore, overturning the boats, flowing up to the tree line, the platforms around and above the lake fragmented and splintered. Until finally turning into nothing more then dust. The students on the shoreline, attention captured by the commotion, watched as, with screams and hoarse cries, Governors, Wives, Ministry Officials, Professors, Champions, and hostages, dropped like rocks into the lake below.

Heads popped to the surface with gasps and shouts. Cursing the cold. Some flailed about, obviously unable to swim. They were grabbed by others who clearly could. Boats were launched from the shore and docks. Everyone in the water was rescued quickly. In the chaos that had ensued, no one seemed to have noticed the three extra unconscious girls that had suddenly and mysteriously appeared in the lake with the others.

 **/**

Rhy was woken from her slumber with groan, by a throbbing headache ripening just beneath her temples. Wiping the crust from her eyes, blinking a few times, her vision still blurry and mind still quite foggy, she slowly push herself up from an unfamiliar bed. Taking a look around, Rhy found her surroundings unfamiliar, at least at first, but as recent events flooded her mind, she realized she was at Hogwarts, in the hospital wing to be exact.

She then something she found somewhat alarming, which was her almost complete lack of clothes. Making her instinctively she covered herself with the blanket, and her head shot up, looking for her clothes, she regretted the movement instantly as pain radiated through her temples. The action had been too fast, causing her to fall backwards onto the pillows with a groan. Her palms were flat against the sides of her head as she tried to make it stop hurting. As she laid on the bed with her head in her hands and still quite tired, the girl tried to figure out what was happening.

"I'm glad to see you are awake young lady," a familiar voice said as a person came over to her bed. "Are you all right? Any aches or pains?"

"Uhh... I don't know.. Ughh.. I don't think so, but my head hurts..." the little girl replied with a weak groan. "Ehuu... Expect for that I think I'm just really tired..."

"Hmm... You seems you suffer from physical and magical exhaustion, along with gotten somewhat of a mild cold," the person now identified as Poppy Pomfrey, the Hogwarts school matron, as she waving was her wand over the girl. "But some bed rest and a Pepper-Up Potion will clear that up. Here take this," She handed over a bottle she just had summoned, containing metallic yellowish orange swirl.

"What happened?" Rhy asked after having quickly downed the contents in a gulp, causing steam to come out of the her ears. Her mind was at least moving now, allowing her recognized the familiar scent and feel of the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. "How long have I been out?"

"Not very long thankfully, just a few hours, it's just past noon," the nurse answered, while collecting the now empty bottle, while also running a few more diagnostic charms on the young girl. "And to what happened, you, like many others, fell in to Black Lake when the stands was suddenly disintegrated. We're still not really sure what happened, no one seemed to have ever seen anything like it. I'm just glad no one was hurt."

"Huh... So how long do I have to stay here?" Rhy asked fighting a yawn as her drowsiness was now starting to return, as her mind began to relax. "And what happened to my clothes?"

"Your clothes were soaking wet and therefore needed to be removed. They were left with the house elves are washing them, but they will be when your ready too leave," Madam Pomfrey said as she finished her diagnosis spells and placed her wand back inside the folds of her medical robes. "That depends, while I could let you leave right now, I would prefer if you stayed a while to get a bit more rest. I'll check on you again after lunch to make sure, but you should be able to leave then."

Rhy frowned for a second, but just as she was about to argue with the nurse, a loud growling sound came from her stomach. Making her realize how hungry she was. Rhy's face turned a little pink, and she looked away from a nurse, which was smiling at Rhy's reaction to her hunger. "I will have a house elves get some food for you soon, although for now you should get some more rest."

As if in response to that the her stomach growled a second time, making the girl's cheeks grow darker, almost moving past red and straight to scarlet. Pomfrey really couldn't help herself from chuckle a little at the sight of her blushing little girl.

 **/**

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat majestically in his chair in the Great Hall of Hogwarts in deep thought, while sipping on some tea. He thought it was pertinent to take every meal with the students so long as his schedule permitted. As perhaps a conversation between friends or some owl post to one of these future leaders of Magical Britain would have some clues to help him with Voldemort's final defeat. He was currently pondering on the most recent strange event during the end of the second task in the Triwizard tournament. He had never experienced anything like that before, nor could he remember ever having read about anything similar.

Whatever it was he sure hoped it wasn't an omen of things to come. But he soon felt his hope wane somewhat, when the Divinations Professor Sibyl Trelawney suddenly went rigid in her chair; her eyes rolling back and started to glow. She then began to speak loudly in a deep harsh voice, quite unlike her own, echoed clearly through the Great Hall:

 _"The time neigh, the stage has been set and the cast assembled._

 _The die has been cast, and the Flight of Death will return._

 _The Serpent Lord will hide and plot, while summoning his minions._

 _The die has been cast, and The Chosen One will be freed and escape from his prison._

 _As a fox, born from a stag and a flower, has returned from what will never be._

 _Chaos and mayhem will follow in its tracks, as its changes what once was._

 _The die has been cast, and a storm is building, black and terrible._

 _Death will stalk the land, and the bumblebee will call for its allies to prepare for its onslaught._

 _The time neigh, the stage has been set and the cast assembled."_

As she finished her head fell forward onto her chest, and made some sort of grunting noise as almost everyone present sat shocked, staring at her, not really knowing what to think.

Then, quite suddenly, Professor Trelawney's head snapped up again.

"I'm so sorry," she said dreamily, "the heat of the day, you know… I seemed to have drifted off for a moment there…"

She then noticed everyone staring at her.

"Is there anything wrong?"

 **/**

Ena and Kerry had been woken up far too soon, or at least that was what it felt like for them, Ena especially was quite adamant of this opinion at the moment. Groaning and looking at each other through their blurred vision in the bright light of their surroundings they began deciphering what had woken them. The not so dulcet tones of their little sister swearing, using a list of expletives that that most would found impressive, especially since they would think she was just an ordinary six year old.

They blinked in confusion for a few seconds, as they looked around, it didn't take them long to figure out why their little sister was in such a hissy fit. Their eyes widened in realization, when they discovered what was so odd with scene around them. Or more accurately they when saw who was laying in one of the beds beside them, snugly tucked in, under some thick blankets.

This would certainly complicate matters a lot, might even cause some major problems for their future plans. Something had clearly gone wrong, but how was this even be possible?

 **/**

 **TBC**

 **/**


End file.
